Mistreated
by htffan951
Summary: Spyro, hated because of the color of his scales, lives in Warfang were he is beaten and bruised every day. one day he meets a dragoness that is like him. hated by the everybody. as their friendship grows an evil emerges from the last place either one of them could of ever guessed. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone and thanks for reading my story. VERY IMPORTANT. As some of you may know XxTheSomeonexX use to own this story. This is not plagiarism XxTheSomeonexX was nice enough to give this story back to me so I don't want to hear anyone saying that I stole this story, and I'm sure XxTheSomeonexX doesn't want to hear it either ok. Now on with the chapter**

About a hundred years ago there was an egg. A very special egg in fact. This egg was a purple egg, and inside it was the very first purple dragon. When word of the purple egg got out, dragons from all over came to see what was inside. After the egg hatch the parents of the new born named the dragon Malefor. When the guardians started to train Malefor, they were surprised to see that he could control all four elements. Fire, ice, electricity, and earth were at his disposal. The current dragon king saw Malefor as nothing but a tool for war, so the king instructed the guardians to train Malefor and teach him all that they know. By the time Malefor twenty years old he was as powerful as the four guardians put together, however over the years, Malefor started craving power. In fact one night Malefor snuck into the palace to assassinate the king and his family in order to take the throne. To his dismay he was unsuccessful, and was banished from the dragon city. Even after his banishment Malefor searched for more power.

While searching the lands for something to make him powerful, he ran into a large tribe of apes. After striking a deal with the chief of the tribe of ape to join him. After three years Malefor was able to build his army, immediately set his forces towards Warfang.

The citizens of Warfang had heard that the apes were going to attack Warfang, but only a few believed it because both Warfang and most of the ape tribes were good friends, and would trade supply's back and forth. By the time the apes reached Warfang the people of the Dragon city were unprepared, which gave the apes the advantage.

The battle was long and brutal. Leaving both sides with a large death count. The battle still raged on until Malefor was confronted by the four guardians' and the king himself, along with thirteen other dragon solders. The eighteen of them were able to defeat Malefor but not without the death of nine dragons out of the eighteen. Two of which were guardians. The guardian of electricity Volteer, and the guardian of fire Ignitus. Six of them were dragon solders and the final one was the king himself.

Once Malefor was killed the ape army fell apart, and eventually the apes fled back to their homelands. The citizens looked over there one beautiful city, which was now littered with bodies of the fallen. The homes and building were now either a pile of rock and slinter or were mostly fallen apart. The cries of children and adults who lost their loved ones could be heard throughout the entire city. No one slept well that night.

A year later most of the city was rebuild. All that remains of the Great War was now in a memorial to honor both there fallen king and everyone else who lost their lives. Since the king was killed his son prince Flame took his place on the throne. The war left Flame scared, and afraid, so when the city was rebuild he decided the best thing to do to stop anyone from attacking there city again was to increase their defenses. His plan was to build a giant wall that would surround all of Warfang. The wall was to be ten stories high and thirty feet thick. Along with catapults along the top of the wall. Now to build such a thing Flame would need to obtain millions upon millions of gold coins. So Flame increased the taxes tenfold, putting most of the city into near bankruptcy.

And this is where our story begins.

Only a few weeks after the taxes were increased, a dragoness laid an egg. This dragoness was named Nova. Nova was a fire dragoness who had ruby scales, and a light orange underbelly and wing membrane. She had five white horns all of which curved towards her neck. Her tail blade was red and shaped like a leaf. Her mate was none other than the earth guardian Terrador. Now most dragons would be happy when their mate lays their first egg, but Terrador was disgusted, and Nova was just the same. The egg that sat before them was not a red or green one like they expected it to be, but instead a purple egg stood at their feet. Memories of the awful war filled their minds every time they looked at the egg.

They were going to destroy the egg before it could ever become like Melafor when an idea struck Terrador.

"Nova, before you destroy this abomination, hear me out"

Nova turned to face Terrador with a curious look on her face " and what might your idea be"?

"As you know times are very tough, especially with these taxes in place. So why don't we raise this thing and use it as our personal slave" suggested Terrador?

Grinning at the idea Nova agreed to raise the child. When the egg finally hatched they decided to give it a name that the putrid dragonflies give their children. They decided to name the young dragon Spyro.

After sixteen years the wall was nearly complete and everyone was overjoyed that the taxes would soon end. Well mostly everyone that is. Like Nova and Terrador agreed upon, they raised Spyro to be their servant. He did everything they told him to do from making their meals to doing the chores around the house.

"Where is our food boy" shouted Terrador impatiently as both himself and Nova waited at the dining room table.

"I'm sorry father it's almost done" said Spyro as he added the final ingredients to the stew. Spyro was never sent to school, so he only learned what Nova and Terrador taught him. The only thing that they ever taught him was how to cook, clean, read, and how to breath fire in case they needed a fire for their meal. Along with being poorly educated Spyro was hardly fed. Because of this Spyro became lean and skinny. So much in fact that you could see his ribs poking through his chest. The only time he was given food from his parents was the left over scraps from their meal. Other than that Spyro had to search among the garbage to find something edible.

When the food was done Spyro used all of his strength to life the pot and carry it the table. Spyro's boney arms started to shake under all the strain the pot put on them, which caused the stew inside to sway back and forth. When Spyro placed the pot onto the table a small portion of the stew fell out of the pot and onto Terrador's paw. The hot stew burned his paw as he felt pain run up his arm.

In response Terrador rapped his paw around Spyro's neck cutting off all air from entering his body. Terrador lifted Spyro off the ground and put him at eye level with him. Spyro started to struggle around trying to remove his himself from his father's grasp "You pathetic excuse for a dragon watch what you are doing, what do you have to say for yourself"? Spyro tried to respond but Terrador's grasp around his neck was too tight. Spyro felt himself slowly lose consciousness, as his vision slowly faded to black before Spyro was able to choke out "sorry"

Terrador then dropped Spyro and said "get out of my sight". As Spyro hit the ground he started gasping for air. Once his lungs were filled with air he picked himself off the ground and left the room.

Nova watched as Spyro left the room and she couldn't help but chuckle to herself. She was however a little sad to see him go. She wanted to have more "fun" with him. As Nova and Terrador continued to eat there meal Nova was thinking of a plan. Terrador noticed that Nova was in deep thought and ask "is something the matter"?

Nova did not respond at first, but after she finished thinking of a plan she leaned across the table and whispered something to Terrador. Terrador couldn't help but chuckle at the idea.

"You use that you want to do this it would be a waste of food" said Terrador

"As true as that may be, you have to admit, worth it just to see his reaction" said Nova.

After some thinking Terrador agreed. "Spyro get over here" shouted Terrador.

"Yes father"?

"Me and Terrador have are no longer hunger so hear you may have the rest of this stew".

Spyro's heart almost skipped a beat. For the first time in his life his parents did something nice to him. Just as Spyro reached the table Terrador quickly grabbed the pot of stew and through its contents into Spyro's face. Spyro yelped as he felt some of the stew got into his eyes. As he tried to get the stew out of his eyes Spyro could hear the loud laughter of his parents. Once their laughter died down Terrador said "Spyro clear up this mess before you go to bed, got it"?

Spyro only nodded as his red irritated eye's still stung him. Once he finished cleaning up, Spyro walked up to his room in the cold damp attic. Once there he laid down on the floor and placed the blanket that was only half his size over his body and laid his head down on his pillow that might as well of been filled with rocks. Spyro then did his nightly routine before falling asleep. He would think about what has happened to him that day and think about all of his mistakes and what he could do for it to never happen again. Then finally Spyro looked up into the window and saw the night sky. This was his favorite part of the day. Even if he would only stay away for only a few seconds he cherished ever moment that he could look up into the night sky, and make the same wish he made every day.

"I wish I could have just one friend"

**There you have it the first chapter to this story I do hope you all liked it and if you didn't then please tell me what you thought was wrong with this chapter. I also promise that I will finish this story this time. I would also like to thank XxTheSomeonexX once again for giving me this story. I will try my best to not let you down. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. One more thing. Im sorry for takeing so long to post the next chapter of my other story Truth and reconciliation. I had some bad writers block, but now I am over it and I have set the chapter to my Co-author. Once he is finished with it I will post it as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter; I do hope you like it.**

Spyro was heading towards the market place. He couldn't help but look constantly around him. This was because every time he went outside Blast and his gang was stop him and beat him up. Today he decided to take a short cut hoping that he will not encounter Blast today. As Spyro walked down the alley way he heard the sound of metal hitting the ground. He looked around trying to find where the noise came from. When he looked down he saw that his satchel had a small hole in the bottom of it and one of the coins Terrador and Nova gave him fell out. After he picked it up he heard someone say his name from behind him.

"Well if it isn't Spyro the reject dragon" said Blast.

Blast was a fire dragon, with red scales, and a blue underbelly. He had two horns that slightly curved backwards, while his tail blade was shaped like a flame.

With Blast was his friends Icicle and Bolder. Icicle was a quiet ice dragon with light blue scales, a white underbelly and light gray horns and a tail spike that looked like an icicle. Bolder was a dark green earth dragon with a light green underbelly and black horns with a tail spike in the shape of a mace.

"Is there something I can help you with" asked Spyro nervously as he turned and faced Blast

"Why yes there is in fact this is my territory so you are going to have to pay if you want to go through" said Blast.

"You say that every time we see each other" said Spyro who was trying to look brave "I don't think you own all of Warfang".

"How would you know you even know you're as dumb as a the brick that we stand upon, for all you know I could be king of this town" said Blast "in fact I'm surprised that you knew what this city was called".

"Ether way I can't pay you, I need this money for food for my parents" said Spyro.

"Then I guess we will just have to take it from you" said Bolder.

Both Bolder and Icicle started to take steps towards, while Spyro slowly started to back up. Eventually he turned around and started to run as fast as his legs could go. Blast, Bolder, and Icicle followed Spyro and were catching up to him quickly. As soon as the chase started it ended when Spyro's satchel got snagged on something and he fell to the ground. The money in the satchel fell all over the ground. As both Icicle and Bolder started to pick up all of the coins Blast walked up to Spyro.

"Why do even try and run from us" asked Blast? "You know that you are too weak to get away" continued Blast as he put one of his paws onto Spyro's head to make sure he didn't go anywhere.

"We have all of it boss" said Icicle.

"Good but, we can't just leave this little whelping with out and form a gratitude for his most generis donation" said Blast with a huge smirk on his face.

Bolder then walked up to Spyro and started to repeatedly kick him in the gut while Icicle was punching him in the face. Once he fell unconscious from the beating the three dragons picked him up and dropped him in a pile of garbage.

After a few minutes Spyro regained consciousness and slowly made his way back home. He started to shake in fear at the thought of what his mother and farther would do to him when he got back. In fact he was terrified. Sure he had made some mistakes every now and then, but nothing as bad as losing his parents money.

"But they wouldn't do anything that mean to me, they do love me after all…right" thought Spyro?

That was the one thing Spyro didn't understand. Why did they act so rude towards him? He knew about Malefor and what he did, but Spyro was nothing like him so, why did they treat him as if he was? When he got home he stood in front of the door to scared to enter. Once he gained enough courage he took a deep breath and walked in.

"H-Hello" said Spyro as he looked for his parents.

"Keep your voice down, we are trying to read you pathetic use of scales, just put the food away and be quiet" yelled Nova.

Spyro slowly made his way into the study were both his mother and father sat and read books they collected before the war.

"I thought I told you to put the food away" asked Nova?

"I'm sorry, b- but some other dragons stole all of the money and… well, I didn't get it back" said Spyro nervously.

Terrador became furious when he heard this. He then grabbed Spyro by his neck as tightly as possible, and said "YOU STUPID PEACE OF SHIT". "I TOLD YOU TO BECARE FULL WITH THAT MONEY. THAT WAS ALL OF THE SPARE MONEY THAT WE HAD".

"I'm… sorry dad I… didn't mean…" choked out Spyro until he was interrupted by Terrador.

"YOU'RE SORRY, THAT IS ALL THAT YOU CAN SAY YOU'RE SORRY" yelled Terrador!

Terrador released Spyro and dropped him to the ground. He then put one of his huge paws onto Spyro's back and started to put all of his weight down on top of him. Several cracking noises where hear. As several of Spyro's ribs broke under the weight.

"Please stop father" said Spyro through tears.

But Terrador paid no attention Spyro and started to hover his mace like tale blade over Spyro. He slowly raised his tail above one of Spyro's wings then swiftly brought down. A loud crunch could be heard as the bones in Spyro's wing shattered. Spyro let out a high pitch scream as pain shot through him.

"You... useless… pile... of… shit… you are not fit to even be considered a dragon" said Terrador while he repeatedly slammed his tail several more times into different parts of Spyro's body in between each word. Spyro's body felt num. why he didn't fall unconscious was beyond him. Maybe it was part of his punishment. When Terrador felt satisfied with his work, he got off of Spyro and said to Nova "I'm done with him, do whatever you want with him".

Nova walked over to Spyro with a devilish grin on her face. When she reached him she took in a large intake of air before letting loose a torrent of flames onto his right wing, until the wing membrane was nothing more than a black smear across the stone flooring.

Also now feeling satisfy, Nova asked "Terrador, don't you think Spyro has out lived his usefulness"?

"I couldn't have agreed anymore" said Terrador.

He then picked him up as roughly as passible but thankfully Spyro hardly felt it. He then dragged him to a nearby window and with all of his might he throw him. Spyro collided with the window and smashed right through it. He hit the ground with a loud thud. Spyro couldn't help but make a small smile knowing that it was finally all over, as the world went black around him. He didn't know what he would do next, or how he will keep himself alive, but at the moment all he cared for was that he was free. Little did he know that he started to create a monster.

It was getting dark a figure noticed Spyro. It gasped when it saw the condition he was in. there was no doubt in its mind that Spyro had multiple broken bones, and that he would most likely never be able to fly again considering the condition of this right wing. The figure decided to check if he still had a pulse, and sighed in relief when it found his pulse. The figure then as gently as possible lifted Spyro on to its back and took him to its home.

**So there you go. What do you guys think of chapter 2? All criticism is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Inside Spyro's dream**

Spyro stood in a dark room. He couldn't even see two feet in front of him, but still he explored the area. As he explored the place was completely empty, when all of a sudden a campfire appeared out of nowhere. A chill ran down Spyro's spine, as a wave of cold wind blow over him. He ran towards the fire in seek of its warmth. When he reached it however, he felt no warmth from it. Instead he only felt colder, by standing by it. Suddenly he heard his father's voice.

"You pathetic excuse for a dragon watch what you are doing".

This was then followed by his mother's voice.

"You insignificant worm, what do you think you are doing"?

Then blast's voice.

"Well if it isn't Spyro the reject dragon".

Then the three voices repeated themselves, and started to grow louder.

"You pathetic excuse for a dragon watch what you are doing".

"You insignificant worm, what do you think you are doing"?

"Well if it isn't Spyro the reject dragon".

Then they were repeated over and over again until they echoed in his head as they grew louder and louder.

You pathetic excuse for a dragon watch what you are doing, You insignificant worm, what do you think you are doing Well if it isn't Spyro the reject dragon You pathetic excuse for a dragon watch what you are doing You insignificant worm, what do you think you are doing Well if it isn't Spyro the reject dragon YOU PATHWTIC EXSCUSE FOR A DRAGON WATCH WHAT YOU ARE DOING YOU INSIGNIFICANT WORM, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WELL IF IT ISNT SPYRO THE REJECT DRGON YOUPATHWTICEXSCUSEFORADRAGONWATCHWHATYOUAREDOINGYO UINSIGNIFICANTWORMWHATDOYOUTHINKYOUAREDOINGWELLIFI TISNTSPYROTHEREJECTDRGON.

Spyro fell to the ground covering his ear holes, with his paws and shut his eyes trying to stop the voices but he could still hear them echoing in the room. Slowly the voices died down, until they completely stopped. When Spyro opened his eyes he saw that he was now in a pure white room and that the campfire was gone, instead a black mist shaped like a dragon stood in front of Spyro. The creature lifted its paw towards Spyro, and just as it was about to grab hold of Spyro, he woke up.

**Back in reality**

When he opened his eye's he noticed that he was in a dark room. As his eye started to adjust to the dark he tried to stand. Upon standing pain shoot through his body and he fell back down with a grunt.

"Please don't try and stand your wounds haven't fully healed yet" said a feminist voice "Stay here I will get you something to help ease the pain".

While the unknown person was gone Spyro's eyes finally adjusted to the dark, and noticed that he was wrapped up in what he could only guess was make shift bandages. He then took a look around the room he was in and figured that it must have been extremely old because there were cracks all along the stone wall's as well as covered with mold, and he could feel a slight draft coming from the nearby wall. The floor was in a similar condition. Spyro wouldn't be all that surprised if the building caved in at any moment. He then noticed that he was lying in a make sift bed made out of old newspaper.

When the stranger came back he noticed that it was a black dragoness with a maroon underbelly. She also had green eyes and six horns pointing backwards out of her head.

"Here drink this" said the dragoness as she handed him a wooden cup.

Spyro took the cup and asked "what is this".

"It's a tea make from Sweet Violets, it will ease some of the pain".

Deciding that this dragoness is looking out for his wellbeing Spyro started to drink the tea. Once the medicine took effect, Spyro slowly started to stand up. Spyro then started to shiver form the cold air coming from the cracks in the walls.

"Here let me start a fire" said the dragoness.

She left the room and came back a few minutes later with several pieces of wood.

Spyro got as close as possible to the fire when it was lit, taking in the heat. He then said "I don't mean to be rude but, where are we and who are you"?

"This is my home, and my name is Cynder. What about you, what is your name".

"My name is Spyro. Did you bring me here"?

"Yes, I saw the condition you were in so I brought you here to patch you up. What happened to you"?

"Oh nothing much, me and my parents just got into a small fight is all".

"Well considering the condition you are in, I would be scared to see your parents get into a big fight with you".

"Not that I'm ungrateful for what you have done, but why did you help me" asked Spyro?

"Why not" said Cynder.

"Don't you think that I'm a freak, or some sort of monster"?

"No, why would you think that"?

"Because everyone I know thinks I'm just a monster, all because I have purple scales".

"I guess then we have something in common than".

"How so" asked Spyro?

"Others think that I am a monster as well, all because they think I will become like my father" said Cynder with a sad look in her eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, but who was your father".

"My father was Malefor".

"I don't understand. just because your father started a large war and killed hundreds or people, that doesn't mean you will be anything like him" said Spyro.

"That is what I have said to others, but they still think that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" said Cynder.

The two of them sat there in silence, as they stared at the fire. Spyro then took a look outside one of the windows, and noticed how late it was getting.

"Oh, I must be going. Thank you Cynder for all of your help, but I have to leave".

"Wait why" asked Cynder confused.

"I have to go home, my parents need me to cook them there dinner, and clean the house, along with several other chores" said Spyro as he made his way towards the door.

"Oh no you don't" said Cynder as she guarded the doorway "You are not going anywhere near that place".

"But they need me, and they will get mad at me if I'm not there."

"Look at yourself Spyro; look at what they have done to you. Do you really want to go back to them knowing that they might do the same thing to you again? Just look at yourself your covered head to toe in bandages".

"As long as I don't mess up again they won't do anything like this ever again. Besides I'm sure they are looking everywhere for me. After all they love me right"?

"Open your eyes Spyro, who in their right mind would do something like this to their own son, and still love them"?

Deep down Spyro know that Cynder was right, and a few tears started to form as he started facing the truth about his parents.

"But were will I go, were will I stay" asked Spyro?

"You can stay here with me, after all us monsters got to stick together. Am I right" said Cynder, trying to get Spyro to smile.

"I… I need to alone right know".

With a look of defeat on her face Cynder said "Ok, I will just be down the hall if you need me".

"Thanks" said Spyro as he made his way to the pile of newspapers.

"Oh and Spyro… don't do anything you will regret ok" said Cynder. She waited in the door frame waiting for an answer, but left when Spyro just stayed quiet.

**VERY IMPORTENT. I thought I could do this story all on my own, but it seems that I am going to need a co-author to help me. All I ask in a co-author is that you can help me with ideas, and not being too busy to work on this story if need be. If anyone what to help, just say so in the review. I will be only taking one. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Inside Spyro's dream.**

Looking around Spyro saw that he was in front of his old home. He opened the door and walked inside, but was shocked to see what was inside. All of the furniture on the ceiling. In fact everything was upside down. From the table that sat on the ceiling to the torches whose flame was pointing towards the ground, but this was not what surprised Spyro. Inside waiting for him were Terrador and Nova with large smiles upon their faces.

"Why hello son, how are you this fine morning" asked Nova?

"I am doing fine, thank you for asking mother" said Spyro cheerfully.

"Now what are you doing standing there in the door way for, come over here and give your old man a hug" said Terrdor leaning downward so that he was eye level with Spyro

Spyro ran over to his parents and hugged Terrador's snout, while Terrdor wrapped his arms around him. Spyro felt his mother nuzzle him and said "Spyro we love you so much"

"I love you to mom and dad".

Spyro then felt something start to pull on his tail. He looked behind him but no one was there. He then felt something start to pull hard on his tail, and started dragging him backwards towards the door. Spyro dug his claw into the ground but whatever was pulling him only pulled even harder. Panicking Spyro called out for Terrador and Nova to help him, but when he looked back at them they were still in the same position that they were in before, as if they were frozen in time. Spyro looked back behind him again and saw the door grow closer and closer. Once he was out the door the door slammed shut. Spyro felt whatever held his tail let go, and he ran back to the door. When he opened it he was in a white room, and saw the figure from his previous dream sitting there. Just like his other dream the figure reached out towards Spyro. Just as the figure was about to grab Spyro he woke up.

**In reality**

Spyro slowly stood up and let the newspapers that he used as a blanket slide off his back. He winced as he felt some of his wounds reopen when he stood. He let out a sigh before memories from yesterday's conversation came back to him.

_"Open your eyes Spyro, who in their right mind would do something like this to their own son, and still love them"?_

Still confused Spyro figured some fresh air would help him think.

Spyro limped down the street trying his best to ignore both the pain in his body from the wounds and all the stares the other civilians would give him as he tried to think about his parents not loving him. "_Why didn't I ever figure this out before"_ he thought to himself _"all the misery I put myself through for what? Just to be beaten and bruised? I thought that was my purpose in this life, to make mother and father happy. To always cheer them up in what I can only guess are tough times, but now that I think about it I only made things worse. I only made their life harder to bear with that must be why I was punished. Because I was a terrible son. No wonder they never loved me. No, no that can't be right, I did everything I could to help them out and they didn't show me any appreciation. All I did was work and work for them and what do I get in return? Another bruise, to add to my "collection". No, that can't be it either. They did keep me safe from the outside world. They never let me leave the house because they knew what everyone would think of me and what they would do to me, and they only gave me so many chores to do around the house so I wouldn't be bored all the time, or pester them. But then why thought they throw me out if that were so?_

"Damn it why does this have to be so hard to figure out" asked Spyro out loud to no one in particular? That was when he noticed where he was. He was in the park that was in the middle of the city. He often found himself roaming here whenever he got the chance to leave his parents' home which was very rare. He wasn't sure why but there was something about the place that seemed so magical to him. Maybe it was the way the lake glistened in the sun light, or maybe it was all the different color birds that flew around, or maybe, just maybe it was the fresh sent of nature that made him feel at ease, or maybe it was just the combination of all three. Spyro didn't know but he didn't care. He started roaming the park. When he came across the lake he peered over the edge of the bank and looked at his reflection in the water. As he started into his own reflation, some thought came to mind. Usually he would think what if he had red or green scales like his parents? How would this differ from the life he has now? He thought about this every time he came to the lake, but this time it was different. He didn't know if it was because of recent events or not, but now all he could think about how much easier it would be if he were to just disappear from this world. All he had to do was walk into the lake and never resurface, and just like that he would be gone. And who would miss him. The only person who ever shown any form a remorse for him was Cynder but they just met. Surely his death wouldn't affect her, would it?

Once he decided it would be for the best Spyro took a deep breath and started to walk into the lake. As the water started to creep up his legs, he still held his breath so that it would end quicker. When the water reached his torso he felt a stinging sensation as the water started to seep into his open wounds. Then when he no longer felt the ground underneath his paws he let gravity take over as he sunk into the watery abyss. Soon he lost the last of the oxygen left inside him as he gasped for air, only for his lungs to be filled with water. His head became dizzy and his body became numb as his eye sight darkened. And that when he felt someone, grab hold of him and pull him upwards. Spyro would have tried to struggle, to get out of the creatures grasp so that he could just leave this world, but his mind went blank and he couldn't get his body to respond. When his head was above water, his natural instincts kicked in and he took a breath full of air and started coughing out the water in his lungs. Spyro didn't try to fight back as the figure pulled him to the bank. He could have sworn that his "savior" said something but his mind was all fogged up so all he head were mumbles. When he felt the ground beneath him once again, his head started to clear. He took a look at who tried to save him and saw that it was Cynder that was carrying him back to the bank. When they reached the bank Spyro could hear Cynder's heavy breathing, and could feel her eye's glary at the back of his head, but he just laid there not saying a word.

"What the hell is wrong with you" asked Cynder once she got most of her breath back. When Spyro didn't respond she said "Look, I know that whatever you are going through is hard but it isn't worth killing yourself. You can find a way to get through it,"

"Why" said Spyro while he was still not facing her. "Why did you even bother saving me? Why didn't you just leave me there"?

Cynder didn't respond at first, as she was taken back a little by the question. "Because Spyro I believe that life shouldn't be just thrown away like that. You should cherish everything that you have and never let go of it no matter what happens.

Spyro felt anger grow inside him when he heard this. He slowly stood up and faced her, with tears in his eyes "But don't you see. I have nothing. I have nothing to hold on to. NOTHING TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE THERE IS A PURPOSE TO GO ON" shouted Spyro.

"That is not true" whispered Cynder. "You still have me to help you"

Spyro only gave her a confused look.

"I know that we just met and everything but I won't let you give up on life. Not as long as I am here to help. It's like I said before we monsters have to stick together right?" said Cynder as a smile crept onto her face.

"Spyro was at a total loss for words"

"Now look what you have done said Cynder playfully. You messed up all of my bandages, now I have to go and get more to wrap you up in".

Spyro couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. As Cynder started to leave towards her home

"Yes Spyro"?

"Thanks"

Cynder smiled and draped a wing over the purple dragon and as they made their way back to Cynder's home she said "Anytime".

**Back at Cynder's home.**

Cynder was just about finished applying new bandages to Spyro's wounds when Spyro asked "Cynder, why were you at the park"?

"Saving your purple butt, that's what I was doing".

"No, I mean why did you go to that place? Out of all the places in Warfang you could have gone to why did you go to the park? Were you following me"?

Cynder had a sad look on her face and said "no I wasn't following you; in fact I came upon you nearly drowning yourself by accident. The reason I was at the park was because I was visiting my mom's grave".

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to her"?

"She died from some illness about seven years ago. No doctors would treat her because of what her mate caused. So she took me to the park, and laid down with me under a large tree. She told me that she loved me very much and that she will always be watching over me and then shortly after she died" said Cynder as tears started to form in her eyes. "I made such a racket back then and that drew everyone's attention. When news of my mother's death spread around they decide to bury her, but because of what Malefor did they decided that she shouldn't be buried with everyone else in the cemetery, but instead were they found her. Since that day I go there to visit her every day".

"What was your mother like"?

"She was very kind towards me and would help me out through everything, but she also had a very cold heart towards others. I don't blame her though. Every day we would have rocks being thrown at our house from passing civilians, and some would also leave threatening letter at our door step. My mother tried to keep them away from me but I was able to get ahold of some of them. When we were outside our home we were called all sorts of names, and a few brave souls would attack us, but mother would always fight them off. I still have some of the scars from when they would attack me".

"Didn't you have any friends"?

"Are you kidding me? Who in their right minds would want to be friends with the so called spawn of Malefor, the black scaled demon, and my personal favorite, that thing" asked Cynder ask she broke into tears. Seeing this Spyro pulled her into a hug.

"I know I would" said Spyro while still hugging her.

"Well if I knew you back then, I doubt my mother would like you. Like I said she was cold hearted, she would have made sure you never came near me again" said Cynder as they pulled out of their hug, but still stood close to one another.

"Your mother sounds like a lovely person, now doesn't she"?

"Yea she was, but she meant well".

"One more question, what was it like to have someone who loves for you"?

"Well you have this warm feeling inside you, and you also get this feeling that you're wanted" said Cynder as she started to stare into Spyro's eyes, while Spyro stared back into hers.

They continued to look in to each other's eyes, before they both noticed how close they were and started to blush and moved away from each other.

"So I finished patching you up" said Cynder while trying to hide her blush

"Um, yea thanks" said Spyro who was looking the way.

"Now don't go try killing yourself again, or next time I might not be able to save you, got it" said Cynder as she started to leave the room?

As Spyro watch as Cynder left the room he thought about what she said what it's like to be loved "_so that is what love is like. Then Cynder was correct, my parents never did love me. Now that I think about it, I got this warm feeling inside when Cynder and I stared into each other. Do I love her, or am I just fooling myself into thinking so… yea that has to be it. We only did just meet. How can I love her? The only thing we have in common is that both of our lives have been rough growing up. If that's true then what did I feel earlier? Happiness, Excitement, or have I fallen in love with her?_

**So there you have it, chapter 4. What do you guys think? I would like to give a big thanks to EquinoxWolf for volunteering to be my co-author for this story. Thank you for all of your hard work.**


	5. Chapter 5

The following day Spyro was woke up by the sound of claws clacking on the wooden flooring. He left his room, and saw Cynder about to leave.

"Are you going to visit your mother" asked Spyro?

"Oh, I'm sorry Spyro I didn't mean to wake you, and yes I was just about to leave." said Cynder.

"If you don't mind, could I come with you"?

"Why do you want to come with me"?

"I just figured that you would like some company is all".

Cynder couldn't help but smile at Spyro's kind gesture and said "sure, if you really want to".

They left Cynder's home and slowly headed towards the park as Spyro did his best not to reopen any of his wounds. When they reached the grave site Cynder approached the grave, while Spyro figured that I would be better to give Cynder her privacy so he watched from a distance. Like Cynder had said, the grave was under a large tree. There was a small pile of stones stacked on top of each other and the letters R.I.P. were carved into the tree. The lush grass around the grave was well taken care of. There were no weeds near it and there were even some roses planted around it. Spyro could see that Cynder was talking, but he couldn't hear what she was saying. All he knew was that she was happy, because there was a smile on her face. Once Cynder finished whatever she was saying to her mother's grave they left the park and started to wonder around Warfang.

To Cynder this was all familiar places, but to Spyro this was all new experience. When they were at the Metropolitan area Spyro was in sheer awe, at the beauty of the fountain that sat in the middle of the area. The base of the fountain was made from marble, while on top of the base were two dragons made from bronze one male, the other female. The two dragons were lying down curled around a golden egg. Water was sliding down from the top of the egg, to give it more of a shine.

"What is the purpose of this beautiful thing" asked Spyro.

"It has no purpose; it's just here to be admired. My mother took me here a few times, and she said these two dragons were the first king and queen of all dragons while the egg was there son. She also told me that if you were to make a wish, the ancestors might grant it for you".

"Have you ever wished for something here" asked Spyro?

"I did a long time ago".

"What did you wish for"?

"I wished that my mother and I had a better life".

Spyro stayed silent for a moment before saying "well at least one good thing has happened to your life".

"I know where you are getting at, and I do appreciate what you are trying to do, but at the cost of my mother and a happy childhood, you're not worth it" said Cynder in a sarcastic tone.

"I was going to say that at least you had a caring mother, to help you. Thanks for letting me know you care for me so much" said Spyro as a look of sadness fell upon his face.

"Oh I'm sorry Spyro, I didn't mean for it to sound so rude, you're a great dragon and all, and I'm glad that I met you. I just meant…" said Cynder but stopped when she heard Spyro start to laugh.

"I know what you meant Cynder, I was just messing around with you" said Spyro while still laughing.

"If you weren't covered in bruises, I would hit you so hard right now".

"Well if that is the case then I should get badly hurt more often".

"If that is the case then I won't bandage you up again".

Spyro weighed his option and said "well both decisions do have their pros and cons"

"Oh shut up and come on, there is more of the city we haven't been to" said Cynder as she started to walk way. Spyro chuckled to himself and followed behind her.

By midday they were in the market place a bombardment of new smell reached Spyro's nostrils. From pastry's to fried goods, it was all new to him and Cynder ended up telling him what everything was and what they tasted like.

"So what do these… um, what are they called again" asked Spyro?

"For the fourth time Spyro they are called Cabernet sauvignon, cabber-nay so-vin-yahwn" said Cynder a little irritated. "They are grapes that are usually used to make wine, but they taste fantastic on their own".

"Look if all you two are going to do is stare at my food, then leave" said the shop owner.

The two left the small shop. "Hey Spyro come over here" said Cynder as they walked into an ally way.

"What is it Cynder"?

Cynder moved her wings and revealed some Cabernet sauvignon that she had stolen.

"Did you steal those" said Spyro with panic in his voice?

"Of course I did Spyro, how else do you think I get food? I have no money and no way to obtain money, so how else would I get food for use to eat"?

"Well I didn't think that you would steal from a person that's all".

"Don't think of it as stealing; just think of it as survival. Now are you going to eat this or not" said Cynder as she handed him some of the food.

Spyro looked at the food that lay before him. He wanted nothing more than to just return the grapes to the store owner, but his growling stomach told him otherwise. Letting his hunger get the best of him, he started to eat the grapes. He had to admit Cynder was right. These grapes were fantastic, but with every juicy bit he took his heart sank a little from the guilt. When he swallowed the final bit, he hung his head in shame, with guilt swelling inside him.

Cynder took notice of this and placed a wing over him and said "I know it doesn't seem right, but sometimes, we have to do something that we regret and in the end we feel terrible that we did such a thing. We do these kind of things however because we need to live. When your parents throw you out of your home, they thought that you were as good as dead, because they didn't think you could take care of yourself. Well now you can prove them wrong. Show them that you can make it through this terrible world. If you let your guilt over something like this grow then you are just proving them right" said Cynder sternly.

"Yea I guess you are right" said Spyro.

"I usually am, now let's go there is still more to see".

By the time the sun started to set, Spyro and Cynder found themselves on top of wall that surrounded Warfang. Spyro was exhausted, because since his wing was still banged up he couldn't use it. So he had to climb the stairs that lead to the top.

"Hey Spyro check this out" said Cynder.

Spyro looked at what Cynder was looking at and saw the sun set behind the horizon. "Isn't it beautiful" asked Cynder?

"Not as beautiful as you" said Spyro. His eyes went wide as he realized that was thinking out loud.

"I'm sorry what did you say I wasn't listening"?

"I um said that um… hey look at that over there" said Spyro nervously as he pointed towards some hill in the distance.

"What about them"?

"Those are really nice hills aren't they" said Spyro still nervous?

"…Ok, I am just going to go get us some dinner, you can stay here and… admire those hills".

As Spyro watch Cynder fly off towards the market and thought "well that could have gone better". After a few minutes Spyro heard someone approaching from behind him. He turned around and to his misfortune Blast was approaching him.  
"Oh hello Blast" said Spyro quietly.

"What the hell are you doing up here" asked Blast with anger in his voice. "I came up here to enjoy a lovely sunset after a hard day at school, but now its beauty is ruined because of your ugly ass face is up here".

"Well there are other places you could go" said Spyro

"No, this is the best spot. *Sigh* you really know how to ruin the little things don't".

"Isn't there something else you could do, like have fun of your friends"?

"No there busy, but that does give me an idea. Why have fun with them, when I can have fun with you"?

"Oh, um I can't. You see I'm already hanging out with someone and…"

"Nonsense, I'm sure your imaginary friend won't mind. Now what to play? Oh I know of a game we can play" said Blast with a grin on his face. "Here is how you play, I ask you three questions and if you get one wrong, I punch you. If you get one right you get a reward. First question, who is the current king of Warfang"?

"I don't want to play this game with you Blast, now could you please leave me alone" asked Spyro, before being punched in the ribs.

"Oh I'm sorry but that is not correct. Question number two how long can a dragon sustain flight"?

Seeing no way around the question, Spyro braced himself and said "I don't know" he then felt pain serge through his body as Blast delivered a punch to his damaged wing. Spyro's feet then collapsed out from under him as he fell to the ground

"Final question, who is the superior dragon, me or you" asked Blast as he towered over Spyro?

"You are" groaned Spyro.

"Good you got one right, here is your reward" said Blast as he grabbed one of Spyro's horns and slammed his head into the ground, and a cracking sound was heard.

Spyro lifted his head up slightly feeling light headed. He took one last look at Blast before he felt blood run down his muzzle as he falling unconscious.

Blast then leaded forward closer to Spyro and whispered to him "now wasn't that fun"?

"HEY leave him alone" said Cynder as landed next to Spyro.

"Oh look, I guess you were right when you said you were with a friend, though I can't say I'm surprised that this friend of yours is the Spawn of Malefor".

"I said leave him alone" said Cynder with anger in her voice

"And what are you going to do if I don't"?

Cynder lunged towards Blast with her claws raised ready to dig deep into her targets scales. Blast jumped out of the way and shot several fire balls back at Cynder. Thinking quickly Cynder dodged the attack and charged towards him, while Blast charged towards her as well. There was a loud thud as their heads collided into each other's. With both of their heads locked together, they both tried to push the other out of the way. Blast saw a wide smirk appear on Cynder's face, as if she had him right where she wanted him. He watched as Cynder melted into the ground beneath him. With the counter weight gone Blast stumbled forward, and Cynder took this opportunity and dove out of the shadows and tackled him. Blast rolled across the ground, and came to a stop a few feet away. Cynder then dove back into the ground. As Blast stood back up Cynder tackled him again before diving back into the ground. Starting to notice a pattern, Blast stood back up as quickly as he could and started to focus. Just as Cynder emerged from the ground again, Blast swung his tail into her, catching her off guard. Cynder hit the ground head first with a loud thud. As she stood back up the world around her was starting to spin. She shook her head to get rid of her dizziness, and when she did she saw large ball of fire hurtling towards her, and was thrown back when she was hit by it. Cynder was about to stand up when Blast put his tail blade against her throat. Wanting to finish the fight Blast raised his paw ready to knock Cynder out, when an arrow whizzed by Blasts head. Blast looked towards were the arrow came from and saw a cheetah, with a red hood over his head pointing his bow towards him with an arrow ready.

Knowing that it was only a warning shot, Blast backed off from Cynder. Just before he left he said "This isn't over Cynder, next time you won't get so lucky".

Once Blast left the cheetah approached the two downed dragons.

"Are you two alright" he asked?

"I will be fine. Just a few burns here and there, but I don't know about Spyro" said Cynder as she saw the small pool of blood form around his head from his wound.

The cheetah lifted Spyro up carefully and started to carry him. "Come with me I know a place where I can treat the two of you".

**Unknown location **

Spyro slowly opened his eyes, but then tightly shut them and let out a small groan as he felt a massive headache. As the pain faded he stood up and noticed that he was no longer on the wall surrounding Warfang but know on a small bed, but what worried him the most was that he no longer had any of his bandages on, except for the one covering his wing. In fact now that he took a closer look all of his cuts and bruises were gone. He then heard voices coming from the other side of the door across from him. He got off of the bed and walked through the door. On the other side he saw Cynder and a cheetah talking to one another.

"And that is all that happened before you showed up" said Cynder.

"I see. Well it looks like your friend has woken up" said the cheetah when he noticed Spyro.

"Where are we" asked Spyro.

"This would be my home; the name is Hunter by the way".

"Hunter here carried you here after that fire dragon left said Cynder. Who was he anyway"?

"His name is Blast; he is one of the bullies that like to pick on me".

"Why didn't you fight back" asked Hunter?

"I don't know how to fight".

"Well I could teach you if you want" said Hunter?

"Really, I'm grateful and all but why would you want to help me" asked Spyro?

"Also why are you here and not with your own kind? I though Cheetahs hated Dragons" said Cynder?

"I helped you two because I be leave that you should help anyone in need, regardless to what they have done, or will do. Because of this our leader Chief Prowles, thought of me as liability to the rest of the civilians in my village so he banished me. As for the reason why most cheetahs hate dragons is because over several generation, most cheetahs began to consider themselves as the superior race and anything else were inferior, especially dragons because you are the most different to us cheetahs".

"Well thank you for your kindness and healing my burns, but I have to ask, why didn't you heal all of Spyro wounds? What is wrong with his wing that is different to the rest of his wounds" asked Cynder.

Before Hunter answered his question he pulled a red crystal out of his pocket. He then said "I was able to heal your wounds and your burns with this. If a dragon were to smash it they could absorb it and it would heal most injuries, however your wing is beyond repair. In fact, it needs to be removed".

"What? Why" asked Spyro?

"Here let me show you". As Hunter removed the bandages Spyro and Cynder saw that his wings were pale and had large black lumps that were leaking a small amount of puss along it. "The reason why your wing is so pale is because there is no longer any blood flowing through it, and see these black lumps? These mean that your wing has been infected. If left untreated it could end up infecting the rest of your body. All it is now is dead tissue".

Spyro was in total shock. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't form the words.

"You can still keep this wing, but all it is now is dead weight".

"No… no that can't be right. You must be wrong. There is no way that is true" said Spyro with worry in his voice.

"I know that it might be hard to come to terms with, but I'm telling you the truth" said Hunter.

"No I don't believe you. I will prove to you that there is nothing wrong with my wing" said Spyro before running towards an open window. He stood on the ledge and pushed off. He tried to spread his wings to their full existent, but his right one only sagged as he could only lift the base of his wing as the rest of his wing remained unresponsive. He quickly started to fall and hit the ground hard. To Spyro the ground never felt so cold before.

"Spyro are you ok" asked Cynder as both Hunter and herself gathered around him?

"No, I don't think I will ever be fine now. Hunter are you sure there is no other way to fix my wing" asked Spyro, with a sliver of hope in his eyes?

"I'm sorry Spyro but that would be impossible right now".

Spyro's breathing rate started to increase and his body began to shake as he started to panic. Cynder began to hug him and started to whisper "shhh" into his ear hole trying to calm him down. When his body calmed down she looked him in the eyes and said "everything is going to be fine Spyro. I will be right here the whole time. Ok"?

Spyro slowly nodded in response. The two dragons and the cheetah then went back in house. When they got inside Spyro let out a deep sigh and said "Ok… im ready, do what you have to"  
"Ok then Spyro now I am going to have to knock you unconscious, so you don't go into shock ok"?

Spyro nodded his head before feeling a painless jab in the back of his head. His head started to go blank and he fell to the floor as he lost conscious.

Cynder watched as Hunter left the room and came back with a hatchet in his paw. Hunter started to message the joint were Spyro's back meet his wings as he looked for the joint that connected the two. "I am going to need you to hold him still. He may be unconscious, but his body will still react once his wing is gone" Cynder approached Spyro and held him as tightly as possible and closed her eyes not wanting to watch. Hunter aimed his hatchet at the joint, raised it above his head, and with one quick movement brought it down and a loud thud was made as the blade stopped deep into the wood below.

**And so ends another chapter. What did you guys think? All criticism is welcome. I would like to give a big thanks to my co-author EquinoxWolf. I couldn't of finished this chapter without you.**


	6. Chapter 6

When Spyro woke up he found himself in the same bed he woke up in earlier that day. That was when he remembered what happened earlier. He felt very strange, now that he only had the one wing. He sat up to get a better look at the remains of his right wing, and saw that it was now nothing but a stump. He tried to stand up only to become off balance with the one wing and fell over. Spyro tried to stand again, only to fall once more. He tried several more times until he was able to stand. He then stared trying to walk, but once again fell over. Spyro felt like he was like a hatchling that just broke out of its egg, as he had trouble doing such simple movements. After what felt like hours to Spyro, he was finally able to run without toppling over. Now that he was able to move around, he felt the need to be as close to the sky as possible. He left the room and saw Cynder and Hunter silently sitting in a chair, waiting for him.

When they noticed that he was awake Cynder said "how do you feel Spyro"?

Her words fell onto deaf ears, as Spyro ignored her, and stared walking up the stairs that lead to the room. Cynder was about to follow him, but she felt a paw on her shoulder. She looked up at Hunter, who only shook his head at her. Cynder let out a sigh. She felt so useless not being able to help her friend.

Up on the roof, Spyro stared up into the skies deep in thought. _"How did all of this happen? Was it because I am being punished for what Malefor did? Was his death not enough of a punishment for all the death he caused, or does I just deserve this? Am I being punished for just being myself? Is who I am that bad of a person?_ That is when Spyro saw two small birds fly overhead. Now that he thought about it he never did learn how to fly. He was going to ask Cynder how to once his wing healed. He felt anger and jealousy start to boil up inside him as he watched to two birds dance around in the air. Oh how he wished that could have been him and Cynder up there, flying without a care in the world. Soon he couldn't take it anymore, and he tried to roast the two birds with a fire ball, only to have a small puff of smoke to escape his muzzle. As he heard the birds tweet and dance around, he couldn't help but feel like they were laughing at him as his anger grew even larger. _"It's all there fault. It's all Mom and Dad fault. It's all Terrador's, and Nova's fault" _thought Spyro as he started to bare his teeth at the two birds. _"When I find them I will kill them" _He felt his anger rise even more, until he took a deep breath and felt his anger leave him as he exhaled._"Who am I kidding? I can't even kill a couple of stupid birds"._ Spyro stood back up and walked back down stairs.

"Do you feel any better" asked Hunter?

"I will be fine, but my stump is starting to sting" said Spyro cringing when he said stump.

"I know how to fix that, but it's not here. I will go get it" said Hunter before running off.

The two dragons remained silent, as they waited for Hunter to return. Cynder decided to strike up a conversation with Spyro, but when she looked towards him she saw that he had tears falling down his muzzle.

"You sure you are alright Spyro"?

"No I'm not Cynder. I feel like a part of me is missing, and I don't mean my just my wing. It feels like a part of me was lost along with it" said Spyro depressingly. "Even as we speak it feels like I still have my wing, and I have this urge to jump off the roof here and start flying around, but I now that will never happen. You know, I never did learn to fly. In fact I was going to ask you to teach me how to when the bandages were removed".

"I know what you are going through; it's never easy to…"

"NO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE" shouted Spyro. "You have always been able to fly. You felt what it was like to have the breeze swirl around you. You have been able to soar around with the birds without a care in the world. I never have been able to do that. I can only dream what it is like. What have you ever lost? Nothing but your damn mother, but you can still cherish the memories of the two of you. Imagine what it would have been like if you never knew your mother and when you do find her she's on her death bed, and then you might possibly might know what's it's like!

Cynder lowered her head in shame. She felt guilty for what she had said. "I'm sorry Spyro. You are right I don't know what it's like; I was just trying to comfort you. I didn't mean to anger you".

*Sigh* "No, it's alright. I should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"How about we just leave it at, we are both idiots and that we are sorry for being an idiot" suggested Cynder.

Spyro couldn't help but cheer up a little at this comment. "Thanks Cynder"

Cynder pulled Spyro into a hug and said "your welcome Spyro, and just know that if you are having trouble with anything I will be there to help you".

"I know you will".

When Hunter returned Spyro and Cynder broke off their hug. Hunter then handed Spyro a root.

"What's this" asked Spyro.

"This is a Valerian Root. It won't taste very good, but it acts as a pain reliever".

Spyro tried to eat it, only to have his tastes buds feel like they were about to rot away as the foul taste spread throughout his mouth. Once he finished eating the root, a shiver ran up his spine, as he could still taste it in the back of his throat. Hunter handed him a small chunk of meat to help get rid of the taste, but it didn't help much.

"So Spyro, when do you want to start your training" asked Hunter?

"I guess we can start now, but where are we going to go? Your home is too small to be used as a training field"?

"Follow me and I will show you". Hunter went back down to the main floor and pulled back a rug that lay on the floor, to reveal a trap door. He opened the door and walked down the stairs while the two dragons followed. When they reached the bottom Spyro and Cynder found themselves in a medium sized room

"Why is this place under your home" asked Cynder?

"Well this is only a guess but I believe that an earth dragon or a mole build this place to be used a bunker. There used to be several shelves lined along the walls packed with supplies. When I moved in, I emptied this place out and used it as a training field to hone my skills. Now before we begin the training, Spyro show me what you can do".

Spyro took a deep breath, and started to focus as hard as he could. He dug as deep down as he could, and let loose a tiny puff of fire. Spyro started to blush in embarrassment as he felt the eyes of his two friends bare down on him.

"Is that all you can do" asked Cynder?

"I was never taught how to use any of my elemental abilities other than that. I was only taught how to do that because my mother wanted me to make a fire when I cooked them food".

"Then it looks like we have a lot of work to do. Cynder is it possible for you to teach Spyro how to use his elemental abilities"?

"No not really. Each element is different from the other, so I can only teach him the basics. Seeing as I don't share any common abilities with Spyro, it would take a while to teach him".

"What elemental abilities do you have anyway Cynder" asked Spyro?

"Well like you I have four different elements at my disposal. I can use wind, poison, shadow, and finally fear".

"I never heard of a dragon with those kinds of abilities. How did you get them" asked Hunter?

"From what my mother told me, I was given these powers when I was a hatchling. Soon after I hatched a friend of my father Malefor, took me to a different room. My mother never told me what happened in there. However I do sometimes get these nightmares, where all these strange machines start to do all kinds of things to me. I can only guess that I went through similar things when I was young. The only thing my mother did tell me was that I was very lucky to survive because the 24 other hatchlings he tried this on didn't make it. All I know was that after they finish experimenting on me I was able to use these abilities".

"Do you know who that man was" asked Hunter?

"No I don't. This all happened a few weeks before Malefor attacked Warfang. When Malefor dead he just disappeared".

"Ok, well Cynder could you teach Spyro how to use his other elements the best you can while I go think of a way to train Spyro"?

"Ya sure thing, now Spyro before you learn how to use your breath attacks, you must be able to clear you mind. This is crucial for beginners like yourself, but over time if you keep on practicing you will be able to use your elements at a moment's notice. Now to use your elements like I said clear your mind, then think about something that corresponds with that element. For example if you want to use your fire element, think of something that made you feel anger. Then when you feel some kind of energy, channel that energy up your throat, until you can feel it in the back of your mouth. Then release it". Now you give it a try.

Spyro gave it a try. He closed his eyes and cleared his head of all thoughts and began to focus on his mother and father. Like Cynder had said he felt something deep inside him. It took him a second to do so, but he began to move this feeling around and up his throat. Once it was in the back of his mouth he took a deep breath and released a large torrent of flame from his maw.

"Good now for electricity do the same thing but think about something that made you feel exited".

Once again Spyro did as he was told and repeated his actions only this time he thought about the first time he meet Cynder. Once the energy was in the back of his throat he released it had fired a short stream of electricity out.

"Fantastic job Spyro, now lastly we will work on earth. This time you want to think about something that made you feel brave.

This time Spyro thought of the time when he stood up to Blast and his gang. Sure it ended with Spyro being hurt, but he didn't focus on that. When he released the energy a shard of earth rocketed out of his mouth and smashed into the wall, leaving a small crack in it.

"Now finally we have ice. Think about a something that made you lonely".

This time he thought about the day that his parents left him outside his home on a cold winter day. When he released the energy, a small shard of ice shot out of his maw and shattered on the wall.

"Way to go Spyro. Now this is all I can teach you. You will have to find someone who mastered each of those elements if you want to get better at mastering them yourself".

"Ok, thank you Cynder. Hey Hunter any ideas come to mind yet"?

Hunter remained quiet for a few seconds, but when an idea came to mind he said "Spyro I know what to teach you. So since you can no longer fly, that rules out any aerial combat. You can barely use your elemental abilities and we don't know anyone to teach you so that is out as well. Finally you are very scrawny and have little muscle mass, so it will be very difficult to teach you have to fight like other dragons. So they only thing I know to teach you would be to fight dirty".

"What that" asked Spyro?

"Dirty fighting is a non-honorable form of fighting and is frowned upon if a dragon were to use such a form of fighting" said Cynder

"In this form of fighting you will be targeting any and all weak point that your opponent has. These would be the eyes, throat, noise, joints and wounds on their body. The point of this form of fighting is not to knock out your opponent, but to inflict as much pain as possible. That is the main reason why others call it dirty fighting" said Hunter. "I do hope you don't mind, but Cynder will you please be a test dummy here"?

"What, no I'm not going to hurt Cynder" said Spyro!

"You're not going to hurt her; I am just using her to show you what and where to target when fighting".

"Don't worry Spyro, I will be fine" said Cynder.

"Alright, if you say so".

"Now then it is pretty obvious what you are going to target if you are going for the eyes or any wounds, so we will start with the throat. See this small lump in the throat"?

Cynder lifted her head up so Spyro could get a better look.  
"This is the Adam's apple, if you were to strike here, your opponent will have troubles breathing for a short period of time. Next we will talk about the nose" said Hunter as Cynder lowered he head back down. "Now the nose not a recommended target because it's right above the mouth, but the nose is very weak and flimsy. If you were to break it, it will definite hurt. Now on to the joins. There are several joints in the dragon body so it all depends on which angle you strike them at. The most common are the knee, the elbow and the wing joints. For the elbow and the knee joint you would want to try to bend it in the opposite direction that it is supposed to go. Now for this one I will need you to lay down Cynder".

After doing what she was told Hunter grabbed the side of her wing and pulled it towards him slightly. "Now for this joint the only way to break it is to dislocate there wing from the base. Doing this will render the wing useless and become a burden to them. To do this all you have to do is to get a firm hold of it and pull as hard as you can, until you hear a popping sound. Thank you Cynder that will be all".

"So that is all there is to this form of fighting" asked Spyro?

"No there are still two more things you need to remember. The first being that you must fight as if your life depends on it because at some point in your life it will matter. The second being that you must use everything around you to your advantage. For example, if I were to knock you down then grab a hand full of dirt to throw into my eyes, or if there is a sharp object nearby use it to stab your enemy. Do you think you can remember all of that"?

"It seems simple enough" said Spyro.

"Good because we are going to test that out right now, come with me" said Hunter. Hunter lead them out of the house and into an empty ally way with trash littering the ground. "Now then Spyro I am going to start attacking you. I want you to use anything I taught you against me".

"Are you sure about this, this doesn't seem all that safe" said Spyro?

"Of course it's not safe Spyro, what better way to train someone then to fight them?" Said Hunter before picking up Spyro and throwing him across the ally. Spyro landed on his feet and felt them slide across the hard ground. He saw Hunter begin to run towards him, so acting quickly he began to find something to use as a weapon. Seeing a small plank of wood Spyro waited for Hunter to approach him, before grabbing the plank of wood in his paws, and while standing on his Hind paws he swung it at him. Hunter ducked under is attack and gave Spyro an upper cut to his lower jaw sending him falling back words onto his back, where he was then pinned by hunter.

"I thought I told you to fight like your life depended on it" said Hunter as he got off of Spyro?

"I was, I just don't want to hurt you that badly is all"

"That is your problem then Spyro" said Cynder "don't see Hunter as a friend, but as someone trying to kill you. How about trying to imagine someone you really hate, like your parents or Blast" suggested Cynder.

"Now we are going to try this again, and be ready this time" said Hunter as he moved away from Spyro. Once he was a few feet away Hunter turned around and began to run back at Spyro.

Spyro took a deep breath, and started to imagine Hunter as his father. Spyro felt anger start to rise up inside him again. When Hunter was close to Spyro, Spyro lunged at his head. Hunter saw this and used his quick reflexes to try and duck under the attack. He managed to move out of the way of most of his attack as he felt Spyro's tail blade slice at his head, just barely over his eye. When Spyro landed on his feet he quickly turned around and jumped onto Hunters back and sunk his teeth into his neck. Spyro felt the cheetah's blood run down into his mouth, and to his surprise he liked the flavor. With the new weight added to him Hunter fell backwards and landed on top of Spyro as the both hit the ground with a thud. Spyro took most of the blow and released Hunter from his hold when he hit the ground. Hunter then stood up, picked up Spyro and threw him again at a nearby wall. Spyro let out a grunt as he bounced off the wall and slide to the ground.

"Ok that is enough Spyro, I think you understand the basic idea" said Hunter as he stood up while he began to treat his wounds, however his words fell onto deaf ears as Spryo stood back up baring his now bloody teeth at the cheetah and began to charge at the injured cheetah. Waiting until the last moment Hunter quickly grabbed Spyro's horns, and pushed downwards, making Spyro's bottom jaw slam into the ground. Hunter then pinned him to the ground as he began to thrash around.

"Spyro calm down its over" called Cynder.

Spyro shook his head as he came back to his senses. "Im sorry Hunter, I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine Spyro" said Hunter as he got off of him.

"That injury looks bad Hunter, are you going to be fine" asked Cynder?

"Yea I will be fine, this will heal quickly".

The three of them walked back inside Hunters home to treat his wounds. When they got inside Spyro said "I'm sorry Hunter for doing that".

Hunter let out a small chuckle before saying "Hey I told you already not to worry about it. I told you to fight like your life depended on it and that is what you did. Now Spyro, I must say you did a fine job back there, however you should remember that you may be acting like you're fighting for your life, unless you really are fighting for your life don't try to kill your enemy. When you sank your teeth into my neck you definitely could have killed me".

"I sorry Hunter, I didn't mean to try to kill you. I guess I just took it a little too far then".

"Hunter is there anything we can do you help those wounds heal faster" asked Cynder?

"Ya, could you two go into the market and get me some White Sage and some Mugwort? I got some coins in a pouch on a night stand near my bed you can use to buy them with".

"Sure we will be right back Hunter" said Spyro before both himself and Cynder left the house.

**So what do you guys think? A review would be highly appreciated. Once again I would like to give a big thanks to my Co-author EquinoxWolf for all of your help.**


	7. Chapter 7

Spyro and Cynder soon found themselves in the market. It took them some time because several shop wouldn't sell to them because of who they were, but eventually they found what they were looking for and headed back to Hunters home.

As Spyro and Cynder walked down the abandoned Alleyway they heard a voice behind them Shout "well, well, well if it isn't the two freaks of nature themselves". Spyro and Cynder turned around and saw Blast accompanied with Icicle and Bolder. "We never did get to finish our little tussle; I decided to bring some friends of mine this… what happened to your wing"! said Blast this a large grin on his face. "And here I didn't think you could be any more pathetic looking, but look and behold you did it".

"We don't want any trouble Blast, just go about your business, and we promise not to hurt you" said Cynder.

"Ha, the she-demon actually thinks that she can stand up to us" said Icicle.

"I won't be the only one kicking your butts, Spyro here will help me send you guy packing" said Cynder gesturing to Spyro.

The trio couldn't help but burst out laughing at that point. "You… actually think… that he will help you… at all?" said Blast between breaths. "I mean just look at him. How in the world can such a weak, useless, and flightless dragon such as himself can help you"?

"Come on Spyro lets show these jerks who their messing with" said Cynder as she began to glare at the three dragons before her.

"I don't know Cynder; they haven't done anything to us. Why don't we just leave them alone? Besides we need to get these back to Hunter" said Spyro gesturing to the satchel around his neck.

"Come on Spyro, where is your dragon pride? They have been nothing but rude to you. Don't you think it's time to pay them back"?

Spyro was about to respond when Cynder was hit in the back of the head by a small fire ball "Hey don't ignore us" shouted Blast.

"Alright, you asked for it" said Cynder aggressively as she charged into battle. Before reaching them she dove into the shadows.

"She is going to try to sneak up on us so watch out" said Blast to Icicle and Bolder. The three of them formed a triangle with each of their backs facing each other so that Cynder couldn't surprise them from behind. Seeing this Cynder decided to reappear in front of Blast and shot a glob of poison at his him, but he reacted quickly and blocked it by covering his face with his wing. Blast felt the corrosive liquid slowly eat away at his membrane, causing him to grind his teeth together, as he tried not to scream in pain. Seeing this Icicle froze the remaining green liquid before I could cause more harm. Before Cynder could disappear in the shadows once more Bloder made a pillar of stone shot out of the ground and hit Cynder square in the chest flinging her backwards.

When Cynder stopped sliding across the ground and stood up she said with a hint of anger "any help would be highly appreciated Spyro".

This time Blast and his gang ran at them. As they approached Spyro and Cynder Icicle froze their feet to the ground, while Blast let loose a large torrent of flames at the two, and Bloder shot two earth shards at them. Spyro and Cynder felt the earth shards make contact to their scales, leaving splinters of stone embedded in there scales, then the stinging flames coat there body's. Blast continued his onslaught of flames until the ice trapping Spyro's and Cynder's paws melt away. Spyro's once purple scales were now blackened as smoke rose up from them. Cynder's scales were in a similar state.

Blast approached Spyro and knocked him to the ground. Standing over him he said "Give up yet, stupid sack…"

Before Blast could finish his sentence Spyro rose up and punched him in the eye. Blast stumbled backwards. "Damn bastard" said Blast as he placed a paw on his swollen eye. Spyro then tackled him to the ground and grabbed a firm hold on his wing. In one swift pull Spyro heard a sickening pop as he dislocated his wing. Before Spyro could do any more damage Bolder knocked him off of Blast. "Are you alright"?

"Of course I'm not alright idiot, he dislocated my wing" said Blast as he stood up and felt his wing fall limp.

Cynder then jumped on top of Icicles back, and used her weight, to make him fall to the ground, and then started to claw at his underbelly. Icicle quickly pushed her way before she could do any serious harm, and began to shoot a barrage of ice shards at her. She felt several shards cut into her, and flew up into the air to avoid the rest, however she was knock out of the air by a large ball of earth collided into torso.

Back with Spyro, Blast pelted Spyro with wave after wave of fire balls. Eventually Blast stopped his bombardment, and watched the now slightly blackened dragon sway to and fro. Still wanting revenge on Cynder, Blast approached Spyro and slashed at him with his tail blade, leaving a deep cut along his chest. Spyro closed his eyes as he fell to the ground riving in pain. He felt Blast lifts his head up off the ground and whispered "Now just sit back and watch as we kill your friend, but don't worry, you will join her shortly".

Spyro felt the pain course through his body, but he didn't pay much attention to it. His mind was racing, trying to think of a way to save his friend. He watched as Icicle pinned her to the ground, and Blast held her mouth shut so she couldn't use any of her elements on them. Bolder shot several earth blasts into her wings, embedded them into the ground so she couldn't move. That is when the world around Spyro went dark.

**Inside Spyro's dream**

When he awoke he found himself once again in a white room. He began to walk around, until part of the ground underneath him fell. Spyro managed to dig his claws into the edge, while the rest of his body was left dangling over an abyss. He began to call for help, but no one came. He looked back down into the pit below him and this time saw that far below him were Blast and his gang, with these devilish looks on their faces while fire started to spread all around them. He felt his grip on the ledge start to slip. He looked back up hoping that someone would be there to save him, and there was. Standing before him was the dark figure once again only this time he looked different. This time he seemed to be made of a tangible gas like substance, as Spyro could almost see right through him. It held out one of its paws for Spyro to grab hold of. Seeing no other choice Spyro lifted himself up as high as possible and grabbed on to the paw, and the figure began to pull him up. Upon making contact with the figure Spyro felt as if some vile disease started to spread throughout his body, causing to feel week, and light headed.

Once back on solid ground Spyro asked weekly "What, or who are you"?

The figure let out a mischievous laugh and grabbed Spyro's arm. Spyro watched in horror as his "Why Spyro isn't it obvious" said the figure in a familiar voice. Once all of his scales were removed from his body Spyro saw the figure start to grow purple and gold scales from the dark clouds that made its body. The once black figure now took the form of Spyro.

"I'm you".

Spyro felt a wave of fear wash over him as he looked into the other Spyro's eyes, and saw nothing but anger, rage, and madness. All of a sudden the other Spyro started to grow in size, until it was the size of an adult dragon. The now larger Spyro, picked Spyro up and swallowed him whole.

The real Spyro kept his eyes shut tight, waiting for pain to encase his body, but it never came. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was once more in the white room and that his scales were back. He began to walk around; trying to find anyone who could explain to him what was going on, until he found himself at a dead end. Heading back, Spyro traced his wing along the wall. _"Where am I"_ thought Spyro? Only moments later, he felt as if his claws dig into something. He looked at his paw, then at the ground and didn't see anything. He felt something hit him in the chest, but he felt no pain. Looking at his chest he saw scorch marks on his golden scales._ "What in the world is going on here"?_ This went on for a short while from feeling his tail blade or his claws move across something, only for nothing to be there, to a random painless scar, or an injury that appeared. Just then he tasted some form liquid that tasted like metal drizzle down his throat, followed by a loud cracking noise and some faint shouting, thought what was being said he had no idea. Spyro wasn't sure why, but that cracking sound sent shivers down his spine. Afterwards everything was quiet. He didn't hear, nor feel anything.

Suddenly room around him around him started to shake. The white walls started to turn to a darkish-red, along with the floor and ceiling. All of a sudden Cynder appeared in the distance with a large grin on her face. He ran over to her, but when he got close to her, Terrador appeared behind her. Terrador had a look of hunger in his eyes as if they haven't eaten in days, so he decided to feast on the little snack in front of him. Terrador leaned down and in one swift movement bit down on the lower half of her body and began to flail her around, as his teeth sank deep into her, until she was cut clean in half. Her upper body flew across the room and landed not too far behind Spyro. Terrador soon disappeared, but Spyro didn't notice for he was more focused on Cynder. He ran up to her, with tears in his eyes. He grabbed hold of her head and put it against his chest and held on tight, as he continued to cry.

He examined her body once more and saw that black fumes were emitting off of her, as she started to evaporate before him. he watched has most of her body was consumed by the air, until only her head remained. He took one final look into her eyes, and saw all the joy and happiness inside them disappear along with the rest of her. Spyro started trying to grasp at the lingering fumes trying to put Cynder back together but it was a futile attempted.

Once he gave up he said "no Cynder please don't go, don't leave me here all alone" whimpered Spyro as he watch the last of the fumes disappear from sight.

**Reality**

The next thing Spyro knew, he woke up once more only this time it was the middle of the day. He noticed that he was back in Hunters home. He started to stand up, only to find that he was tied up to a metal bar sticking out of the wall, while his paws and tail were also tied together, but what frightened him was that he was painted with blood all across his body. It took him a minute to calm down, but when he did he looking around the room and saw Cynder sleeping not too far from him.

"Hey Cynder, wake up" said Spyro. When she woke up she began to glare at Spyro. "What? Why are you staring at me like that, and why am I covered in blood, and as matter of fact, how did we end up here"?

"Be quiet you monster, you know quite well what happened".

"I don't understand Cynder, the last thing I remember was you about to be killed, then I blacked out and woke up here" as he began to worry that he might lose his friend.

Cynder was about to say something, but she saw Spyro the fear in his eyes. She then asked "do you really not remember"?

"Remember what"?

Tears started to run down Cynder's face. "I was so scared Spyro I thought I lost you".

"Lost me? What do you mean? I don't have any idea what you are talking about"!

"You really don't remember do you" said Cynder

"Remember what! What are you talking about" asked a now irritated Spyro!?

Cynder let out a sigh, "here let me free you first".

Once free Spyro stood up and listen to Cynder as she began tell him the story of what happened last night.

**Is anyone as confused as I am right now? well you shouldn't because I know what's going on. I'm curious though, to anyone who reviews this chapter, please give me your opinion on what happened. All I will tell you know is that everything will be explained in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Flash back**

Cynder cringed in pain as Bolder pinned both of her wings to the ground with his earth shards. She tried to use her tail blade to fend them off, but Icicle was holding it down. She was about to use some of her elemental powers, but that was when Blast held her head to the ground. Through the corner of Cynder's eye she saw Blast lift his own tail blade near her throat, and was just about to plunge it into her neck, when she saw a purple paw grab hold of his tail, and pull it back. Everyone turned their attention to Spyro and saw that he was snarling at Blast and released his tail.

"Well looks like the little whelping wants to start round 2 early, hold her still, while I take care of him" ordered Blast, who reserved nodded from both Icicle, and Bolder.

"You talk too much. Quit your blabbering and let me kill you already" said Spyro

"You're going to kill me? Don't make me laugh, you could hardly…" started Blast before Spyro interrupted him, by pouncing on top of him, and placing his tail blade against his throat leaving a small incision. Not deep enough to cause any harm, but deep enough to let a little amount of blood spill out.

Spyro lean forwarded and whisper to Blast "Like I said, shut up. Now get up and next time, I won't hesitate". Spyro then got off of Blast and backed up, giving him some room.

"Fine if that is the way you want it" said Blast as he got into a fighting position.

The two stood still waiting for the other to make the first move. This lasted all about 5 seconds, when Spyro began to charge forward, and when he was close enough tried to knock Blast down only for him to roll out of the way. When Blast stood back up he faced several ice shards flying towards him. Blast breathed out a large from which melted the ice before they could reach their target. Spyro quickly ran up next to him, and smashed his head with a rock he found on the ground. Blast stumbled back a bit. Spyro tried to get close to him again only to be hit by a fireball, leaving scorch marks along his chest.

Soon the two of them were covered head to toe in cuts and bruises. Both dragons were breathing heavily. Spyro still seemed eager to fight more, while Blast had a slight worried look on his face, as his legs started to wobble from exhaustion and his vision began to blur a little. Out of the two of them, Blast was in worst condition. He had deep bloody gashes along his head, body, and tail. Spyro on the other hand was also had blood dripping down his body but the majority of it wasn't his.

"Come on Blast, I thought you were a big strong dragon. Now look at you. It's pathetic" taunted Spyro as a large grin grew on his face.

"Blast if you don't think you can win this fight, then let's just go" said Bolder worried about the condition his friend was in.

"NO, I'm not going to let this puny, pathetic, worthless dragon defeat me! I will win". Blast ran at Spyro baring his teeth. Spyro easily moved out of the way, and grabbed Blast by his tail. He pulled him back, and when he was close enough, he bit down onto his neck.  
Cynder watch the grin on Spyro's face grow even larger, as blood began to drip down his muzzle. Her heart sank and her body started to shake. Some were in the back of her mind she knew what was about to happen, but she prayed to the ancestors that he wouldn't do it. Cynder wasn't the only one with the same thought in mind. She could also feel both Bolder and Icicle began to tremble, as they continued to hold her down.

"WAIT DONT..." shouted Bloder, but it was to late. Cynders fears came true as a loud snapping sound echoed throughout the ally way.

Spyro released Blast from his mouth. Blast landed on the ground with a thud, his head completely twisted around facing Cynder and his friends. Cynder could feel his cold lifeless eyes stare at her.

"Blast" called Icicle as tears began to form in his eyes? "Are you ok buddy"?

Cynder felt tears drip down onto her as Icicle began to cry at the loss of Blast, while Bolder's legs bucked up and he fell on top of her. As for Cynder, her eyes were wide with shock and her mouth fell open. She couldn't believe what she just saw. Spyro, the kindest dragon she ever met just kill someone.

"So who is next" said Spyro maniacally as he turned to face the three remaining dragons.

"You killed him" mumbled Icicle. "YOU FUCKING MONSTER, YOU KILLED HIM".

"Yea I know what I did, I was here when I did it".

"Come on Icicle let's get out of here, before he kills us as well".  
Spyro watch to two dragons run off in fear probably to go fine a city guard, leaving Cynder alone with him.

"Well I guess it's just you and me then Cynder" said Spyro as he approached Cynder. Once he was at her side he reached down and pulled out one of the earth shards keeping her wings to the ground, then went over to the other side and removed the other one as well.

Cynder stood back up and asked "Why did you kill him".

"Because I wanted to kill him, and now I'm going to kill you".

Before Spyro could make a move Cynder used her fear element on him. He lay down onto the ground and placed both of his quivering paws on his head, as his greatest fear played before his eyes. Cynder didn't know what to do. She couldn't just leave him; he would be taken by the guards and executed. No matter what he did, she couldn't bring herself to let that happen to him. Seeing no other choice, she wrapped her tail around his throat and began to chock him. Spyro never noticed that Cynder was chocking him. He just laid there trembling with fear in his eyes. Cynder began to tear up as she thought back to when those eyes of his were filled with joy and happiness. Now she just couldn't believe how things turned out like this.

Just before Spyro fell unconscious he reached out on of his paw towards the sky and began grasping at nothing and said "No Cynder, please don't go, don't leave me here all alone".

**End flash back**

"Then I brought you back here. I asked Hunter if he could tie you up for me just in case you weren't back to your normal self. Luckily Hunter hasn't asked what happened yet. I waited here all day and all night, hoping you would wake up soon" said Cynder finishing up her story.

Spyro sat there in utter disbelief. He didn't what to think that what she said was true, but some were in the back of his mind, he knew it was. His heart began to race and his body started to shake as he began to panic. Cynder approached him to help comfort him, only for Spyro to back away. When she tried to approach him again he quickly ran out of the room, and out of the house. Worried for his wellbeing Cynder chased after him.

Spyro ran, as fast as his leg would let him and went to the most peace full place he knew, the park. Once there he hid behind a large tree. He heard Cynder call his name. He stood still, hoping she wouldn't find him. Unfortunately luck was not on his side.

Cynder saw Spyro's tail poking out from the other side of a tree, and slowly walked towards him. When she found him, he was silently crying to himself with his eye glued shut.

"Spyro I…" before Cynder could finish her sentence Spyro's eyes opened up letting loose more tears and began slowly back away from her.

"Just stay away from me Cynder".

Ignoring him Cynder walked towards him. Still in a state of panic Spyro began to breathe fire and formed a wall of flames to separate the two of them. Cynder stared at Spyro with a serious look on her face. She used her wind element to make a put out the fire. Beginning to panic even more Spyro back up more and started to swipe at her with his claws. Cynder felt his claws graze her scales a few time so she quickened her pace. Spyro soon found himself back up ageist a tree. He watched in horror and tearful eye's as Cynder finally reached him, but to his surprise Cynder started to hug him.

He felt tears run down his back as Cynder started to cry as well before saying "don't you ever do that again, you hear me"?

Spyro started to hug her as tightly as possible thinking that if he stopped she would disappear forever. "I'm sorry Cynder; I didn't know what else to do. You are all I have left, and I was scared that you thought I was a monster and would leave me".

"I'm not going anywhere Spyro. Don't you forget that".

The two held there embrace, not wanting to let the other one go. Only until they stopped crying did they let each other go.

"Are you going to be alright" asked Cynder?

"I don't know. The thought of what I did will haunt me forever".

"Speaking of that, are you sure that you dont have any idea of what happened"?

"No, I don't. Like I said all I remember was when… he was about to kill you" said Spyro too scared to even speak Blast's name. "After that, I had this strange dream and then I woke up in Hunters home".

Cynder let out a sigh. "I was afraid you would say that… come on lets go back to Hunter's place to clean you up. Maybe he might know what happened".

The two dragons then left the park. Spyro felt Cynder's wing being draped over him for comfort and he started to blush slightly as Cynder curled her tail around his.

**The Palace – throne room**

Flame sat proudly on his throne as he was listening to his adviser, a mole talk about the current construction of the wall, and other political stuff, when a guard entered the room. The guard was a dragon, suited up in armor from head to toe. The guard bowed down to Flame in respect.

"And what brings you here" asked Flame?

"I'm sorry to say my lord, but I bring troubling news. I was just informed that the current purple dragon has claimed a life, a child no less" said the guard as he rose back up.

Flame pondered for a bit before saying "Does anyone know about the current location of the purple dragon"?

"I'm afraid not sire".

"First please send my regards to the parents of this child, and assure them this new menace will be dealt with. Then I want every guard in the city to look out for this purple dragon, and if you see him, I want you take him into custody. I will deal with him then".

The guard bowed once more and left the room.

**Well most of you did guess, Spyro did kill Blast. Man do I suck at surprises... oh well. Anyway what did you guys thing about this chapter? I do apologies if you think the battle between Spyro and Blast was unappealing. If there is one thing I suck at more then coming up with names, is fight scenes.**

**I do hope that to anyone who celebrates the holiday has a wonderful 3rd day of Chanukah. **


	9. Chapter 9

Once Spyro and Cynder were back inside Hunter's home, Cynder explained to him what happened over the past day. While she told Hunter the story, Spyro began to sulk, once again falling into depression. Noticing this Cynder did all she could to try and comfort him while telling the story as well. Once she finished, Hunter thought to himself.

"Well I can't quiet say that I have any idea how or why you went berserk. My best guess is that you when you saw Cynder in dire trouble, you let your primal instincts takeover" suggested Hunter.

"But then why did Spyro want to hurt me as well"?

"Like I said, I'm not quite sure why any of it happened".

"What are you going to do now" asked Spyro? "I mean I murdered someone so there is bound to be several dragons looking for me, and because I'm a purple dragon if word got to the king then surly the city guards will be after me as well".

Hunter pondered this for a while. "I think… I'm going to let you stay here, until everything cools down".

"Really" said Spyro surprised!?

"I have to agree with Spyro" said Cynder. "You do know that if you are caught helping Spyro, then you might be thrown in jail, or worse"?

"I am well aware of the risks Cynder, and I do thank you for your concern. From what you have told me however, I do believe that Spyro is not to blame for what happened" said Hunter confidently. "Now that I think out it, why don't you stay here as well Cynder? Spyro will need someone to keep him company while I'm gone".

This took Cynder by surprise "Thanks for the offer. I will gladly accept".

"I'm glad to hear that. Now if you will excuse me I must go get some supplies for the two of you".

As Cynder watch Hunter leave, she couldn't help but smile. For the first time in her life she could live in a proper home. Sure she will miss her old home, but now she could sleep in a real bed, and actually have a good night's sleep. She turned to face Spyro to see his reaction to all of this, but instead of the joy she expected, she found Spyro with his head down with eyes full of sorry.

"Hey is everything ok"?

Ignoring her Spyro started to head towards the door. Seeing this Cynder quickly blocked his path. "Woah, where do you think you are going"?

"I'm leaving Cynder. I'm turning myself in".

"WHAT, Why would you even think that"!?

"You said so yourself Cynder. If I stay here then I will put Hunter in danger, and to make matters worse I'm putting you in danger as well. I'm sorry but I can't let that happen". Tears began to form in Spyro's eyes. "You deserve a better life, and as much was I want to be with you during that time, I…" Spyro stopped midsentence when he felt one of Cynder's paws hit him on the head. "Ow what was that for" asked Spyro looking back up at her?

"Don't you even dare say something like that ever again Spyro" yelled Cynder! "Stop thinking about others for one moment, and start thinking about yourself. Hunter told you already that he wants to help you, and you should know by now that I'm sticking by your side through all of this. You are the only dragon who ever shown any form of kindness towards me, other than my mother, so I'm not going to let you just get up and go kill yourself".

"I'm sorry Cynder but it's for the better good".

"So what you're just going to let them kill you, and leave me all alone"?

"If that is what it takes, then yes, besides Hunter will still be here".

"Fine then if that is the way your going to be then you will have to kill me then".

"What" said Spyro surprised at what she said?

"You heard me. The only way you're leaving here is over my dead body".

"Come on Cynder you know I would never purposefully harm you".

"Then I guess you're not going anywhere then" said Cynder with a stern look on her face.

Spyro let out a sigh, before turning around and headed towards one of the window. Being faster than Spyro, Cynder was able to block him off. "Come on Cynder, just let me go". Cynder didn't respond, and instead continued to give him the same look as before. Once more Spyro headed back to the front door, and again Cynder got in his way. Spyro tried to head upstairs hoping to get out through the roof, only for Cynder to beat him to there. Spyro tried to run this time, as he headed towards the front door. This time when Cynder stopped him, he couldn't help but grow a smile on his face as he began to enjoy the little game they were playing. Seeing this Cynder couldn't help but smile back, knowing what he was thinking.

The two of them ran all throughout the bottom floor, chasing one another. From one end to the other, they ran in circle. Eventually when Spyro was chasing Cynder, Cynder decided to run upstairs to the roof with Spyro hot on her trial. Just as they got to the top of stairs that led to the roof, Spyro used all of his might to lunge at the black dragoness. Cynder yelped in surprise as Spyro landed on top of her, and the two started to stumble across the ground. Once they stopped rolling the two of them began to laugh.

Once they calmed down, they noticed the position they were in. Cynder was lying flat on her back, with Spyro directly above her. Blushing Spyro quickly got off of her.

"S-sorry a-about that" said Spyro as he faced the other way.

Still slightly blushing Cynder said "n-no it's alright".

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Cynder began to look around the city, waiting for Spyro to say something. It had been a while since she got a proper look over Warfang. She had to admit, despite the wall wrapping around the city blocking off the view of the land beyond, the city its self was quite beautiful.

She let out a small sigh before saying "How could you want to leave such a place? Sure some of the people here are huge jerks towards those who are different, but just look around you".

Spyro looked over Warfang. He had to agree that it was a pretty site. From where they sat he could see most of the buildings of all shapes and sizes spread throughout all of Warfang. He could see the fountain they visited not too long ago, and not too far from that he could see the park and the lush greenery that grew there and to his right stood the Palace in all of its glory. With the sunlight reflection off its walls giving it a golden shine to it and its orange roofing just added to its magnificent. He couldn't help but smile at its beauty. "Your right, this place is nice to look at".

"Do you still want to leave"?

Spyro pondered this for a moment. "As much as I still think it would be better if I leave, I think I'm going to stay. But only on one condition

"And what would that be"

"You have to promise to always stay by my side".

Cynder let out a small giggle as she began to smile. She leaned her head onto his shoulder and said "Don't worry I will always be with you, till the very end". The two of them stood still and watched the world go by all around them for what seemed like hours. They both know that the longer they stayed outside the higher the chance they would get caught, but all they cared for at the moment was being close to one another.

"You know we don't have to stay in Warfang? We can go live out there, beyond the walls" suggested Cynder.

"I know, but how are we going to leave? If it's true that the king is looking for me, then I will be taken away by one of the guards stationed near the gates as soon as they see me".

Cynder moved her head off his shoulder. She faced him and said "I don't know, but we will find a way out of here, even if it's the last thing we do. And then we can go visit those hills you think are so cool".

The two of them couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Once there laughter died down the two of them headed back down the stairs. Once back down they found Hunter unloading several items from several bags. "I'm sorry to say this Spyro, but I figured it will be a little suspicious if I were to buy a new bed for you, so instead I got you several pillows for you to sleep on". Hunter then began to pull out a few medium size pillows out of one of his bags and tossed them towards Spyro.

Spyro stood there in utter disbelief. He ran a paw across the pillow, and felt the soft fabric slide across his paw. "Wow thanks Hunter".

"Um, not to sound rude or anything but were will I be sleeping" asked Cynder?

"Well Spyro will be sleeping in the training room so he stays out of view while he sleeps or when someone comes over, so if you want you could join him down there. I do have some extra pillows laying around, but if you don't want to sleep with him, then you will be sleeping one the couch".

"If it is quite alright with you Spyro, I would like to sleep near you" ask Cynder nervously.

"No, I don't mind Cynder".

"Ok then. Just give me one moment Cynder while I go find those pillows".

While Hunter left the room, Spyro opened the trap door and brought the pillows down so he could form him bed. Cynder followed behind him shortly, also carrying some pillows to form her own bedding. Once Spyro finished setting out his pillows to his liking he heard Cynder say "Hey Spyro". Spyro turned his head towards her, when suddenly a pillow was thrown on at him, hitting him in the face. Smiling Spyro grabbed one of his pillows and threw it at her. They continued there childish games till the sky became dark, and they became tired. They fixed their beds once more and fell asleep.

**I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Once again I would like to give a huge thanks to my co-author EquinoxWol f.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before any of you read this chapter I would just like to thank everyone how has reviewed this story. I would like to especially like to thank Cynderthedragon1, ArcticDragon Rider, and Admiralkirk. Do know that I do love every single review that I get, but these three reviews just stood out to me. I know I'm not as good of a writer as Riverstyxx, or SerBlack, but I'm glad that all of you guys like my story.**

**Inside Spyro's dream.**

When Spyro opened his eyes he found himself surrounded by tall trees and lush greenery. He rose up from his flowery bedding, and headed towards the north and deeper into the forest. He wasn't sure why, but deep down he felt like somewhere in that direction held purpose to him. As he continued on his journey to where ever his feet were taking him, he saw Warfang in the distance. Even though he was roughly about a several mile away from the dragon city, Spyro still couldn't help but be hypnotized by its beauty. However his feet had a different plan, as they continued to take him even further into the forest. Soon enough Spyro saw a smokestack ahead of him. As he grew closer to the source of said smokestack, Spyro saw a tiny, single floor, log cabin from which the smoke was coming from its chimney. It was a simple house, mostly made out of logs and some form of earth that held the logs together. Once he had control over his feet again, he heard someone from inside the cabin call his name.

Spyro approached the door, but hesitated before opening the door as he started to fear that whatever lay behind the door would want to cause him harm. He took a deep breath and turned the nob. Once inside he took a look around the room. Across from him was a large bed that was big enough to fit two adult dragons. Not too far from the bed stood a round wooden table and two wooden chairs, both of which seemed to be hand carved, and across from that was the chimney. There was not much else inside other then, a chest near the table which probably held food inside, and a few books stacked on top one another near the bed.

"Welcome home, Spyro" said a feminist voice behind Spyro.

Spyro quickly turned around to see who was behind him, and say Cynder standing in the door way.

"Oh, it's only you Cynder. You scared me".

"Ah, is the big strong purple dragon scared of little old me" said Cynder with a chuckle?

Spyro started to blush slightly from what she said. "W-where are we any way"?

Cynder's face suddenly was filled with concern. "Don't you remember? This is our home, and over there is the furniture you made with your own two paws. We lived here for almost a year now, how could you forget? Are you feeling alright"?

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember any of that".

Spyro could she Cynder's heart drop from the look in her eyes, and it broke his heart to see this. Then it seemed like an idea popped into Cynder's head. "Well maybe this might jog your memory". Cynder got close to Spyro and placed a paw on the back of his head. She pulled his head towards her until their lips 's eyes widen by the sudden kiss, but soon shut them as he lost himself as they deepened the kiss. However it was short lived as Cynder pulled away.

Spyro was bursting with joy on the inside. He couldn't remember any time were he felt happier. "Do you remember now"?

In truth Spyro didn't have any clue of what she was talking about, but at the moment he didn't care. All that mattered to him was that Cynder loved him, and he loved her. "It's coming back to me, but only faintly". Spyro didn't like lying to Cynder, but he would do anything just for the moment to last.

"Well I guess it's better than nothing" said Cynder still slightly disappointed.

Seeing Cynder's disappointed look Spyro nuzzled Cynder before saying "Oh come on Cynder, memories don't matter. All that I need to know is that I love you, and you love me".

"Yea I know but still. I'm just sad that you don't remember all those good times we had".

"Well then I guess we will just have to make new ones them".

Cynder couldn't help but smile when he said that. "It is getting late, how about we go to bed"?

Spyro looked outside one of the windows and like Cynder had said the outside words had become dark as night fell upon the land. Spyro felt Cynder coil her tail around his paw as she pulled him closer to their bed. Once they were on the bed, they lay down, and pulled the covers over themselves. Spyro pulled Cynder close to him until her spine touched his chest. A large smile grew upon Spyro's face.

"Hey Spyro" whispered Cynder.

"Yes Cynder" whispered Spyro?

"I love you".

"I love you to Cynder" said Spyro as he closed his eyes.

"Oh will you stop it already, you're going to make me sick" said a new voice.

Spyro's eye sprung open, and saw that he no longer was in bed with Cynder cuddling up next to him. Standing up he found himself once more in the now quite familiar white room and across from him sat the other Spyro he met in his dream, the other day.

"Hey! Bring Cynder back" demanded Spyro

"Hey it's your dream, I did nothing. In fact you're the one who called me here" said Dark Spyro calmly.

"Now why would I do that, I was perfectly happy with Cynder"?

"Who cares? It's only a dream. Cynder doesn't actually have any feelings towards you anyway".

Spyro felt like strangling the darker dragon, but decided against it. "Ok fine, why are you here anyway"?

"Like I said, you called me here not the other way around".

"Ugh, I guess I might as well ask you some question seeing as you are here. First question what are you"?

"Well that is a stupid question, who do you think I am"?

"Just answer the question all ready" said Spyro bitterly!

Dark Spyro let out a sigh. "I am Spyro".

"No you're not, I am Spyro. You are nothing like me".

"Your right, I'm nothing like you. I am part of you".

"I don't understand, what do you mean"?

"I mean what I said. You and me are one and the same" said Dark Spyro slightly irritated.

"That is not possible. You are a cold hearted killer, and I would never harm a fly".

"What is your point? Just because I'm not a sniveling coward like you doesn't change anything".

Spyro let out a sigh knowing that continuing this argument was pointless. "Ok, how about we start with where did you come from"?

"How am I supposed to know"?

"How do you not know where you came from"?

"Because I'm you, whatever you know I know, and whatever you don't know, I won't have a clue what it is either. For all I know I could just be your primal instinct, or whatever that feline told you".

"Well if you are my primal instincts, then why did you kill Blast" asked Spyro?

"You mean that red whelping? I only killed that bastard because he might have killed you. No matter how much I loathe your choice to stay with that black bitch, I still need you and your body to live".

"HEY! You leave Cynder out of this. She has done nothing wrong towards me, and has only helped me live through the hell hole that is my life"!

"If she has been helping you so much then tell me, why does she help you"?

"She said so herself, she is helping me because we both have to live in a city whose people hate us, and in return I help her as well".

"So she is using you to further her own needs".

"NO! We both do our best to make our lives better for each other".

"Ok, then if that is so, then when was the last time you comforted Cynder in her time of need"?

"When she was grieving over the loss of her mother".

"Ok, now can you think of another time were you made her feel better" said Dark Spyro as he approached Spyro until they were only inches apart?

"Well no, but that doesn't change the …"

"It changes everything" said Dark Spyro as he interrupted Spyro. Dark Spyro then moved away from Spyro and started to slowly circle him, while Spyro followed him with his eyes. "Can't you see that she pity's you? That she thinks of you as nothing but a lost puppy".

"No, Cynder would never think that".

"Oh but it is true Spyro; all she ever does is use you for your love. She is nothing but a succubus. She misses the feeling of someone loving her when her mother died, so when she found you lying on the ground that day, she knew that she could manipulate you so she could fell loved. She does not truly care for you. As long as you care for her, is all that she really cares for.

"Do you have any proof to prove this"?

"In fact I do. When the two of you were at that fountain, Cynder said that she would rather have a happy childhood and a loving mother than you. All you are is just filler for the hole that is in her cold black heart that use to hold her mother's love".

"Cynder apologized for that. She wouldn't really mean that"!

"But how can you tell? For all you know she just said that so that you would stay with her. Not only that, but if it wasn't for her then Blast would still be alive".

"What does she have to do with that"?

"She is the one who pulled you into that fight. All you wanted to do was leave, but she told you otherwise, and because of that she nearly got herself killed. In fact that might be the reason why I was let loose, because you didn't want to see your 'friend' die. She has played with your feelings so much that you are willing to kill for her. She is turning you into a weapon Spyro"!

"Well then why did you try to kill her? If we are both the same like you said that would mean that we both share the same feelings towards her".

"I tried to kill her because she is the only thing that stands between you and freedom" said Dark Spyro. Then a grin formed on his face as he stopped in front of Spyro. "It doesn't really matter if you don't believe what I say is true or not, because you and me are the same. All I am is just part of your brain whether it may be your primal instincts or your consensus, which meaning that you do have doubts about Cynder.

Spyro thought about what his counterpart said. As much as he hated to admit it, deep down he didn't completely trust Cynder and who could blame him. All his life he was treated as an outcast to everyone around him, and was basically tortured by his parents. Spyro wasn't even sure if he could possibly trust anyone at all, especially Cynder.

Not only that but he believed that his parents loved him, but that was a lie, so who is to say that Cynder isn't just playing with his heart.

Spyro then felt a wing being draped over him and saw that the wing belonged to Dark Spyro.

"Look, I know that what you are thinking is not an easy thing to take in, but you have to believe me. Unlike Cynder I am actually helping you because you deserve a better life. I know that you have feelings for her, but you have to let her go. If there is one thing that mom and dad taught us is that, there is no such thing as actual love in this world, only hatred, greed, and pain. Not for those who are different that is".

Spyro felt tears starting to form in his eyes. "Even if you are right, what do you want me to do to"?

"To leave her Spyro, the only way you will ever be happy is to just leave her and everyone else in this forsaken city".

Then the room around Spyro started to fade as he began to wake up.

**Reality**

When Spyro woke up he thought about his dream. When he stood up, he saw that Cynder was already awake. He was about to say something to him, but she held his muzzle shut with her paws as she gestured to the ceiling. Spyro heard the sound of claws scraping across the wooden flooring and armor clanking together. His best guest was that there were city guards inside the house.

He then heard Hunter speak. "There, you have seen my home and not a single trace of any purple dragon. Now could you please leave my home you so rudely barged in to"?

"We do apologies my good sir, but we heard that a purple dragon was sighted here the other day. He has already ended the life of a helpless child, so the quicker we find him the better. If you do see him please notify one of the guards as quickly as possible".

Spyro then heard more movement about him followed by the front door closing.

"It is safe, you two can come up now" said Hunter a few minutes later.

The two dragons emerged from the hidden room. Spyro wondered how he knew they were awake when he noticed it was nearly midday.

"Spyro are you ok, you slept for quite some time" asked Cynder?

"What? Oh ya, I'm fine. Don't worry about it" said Spyro not fully paying attention.

"It's seems like our fears came true" said Hunter "Spyro I'm sorry to say this but I think it would be best if you don't come up here all that often".

"Ok then".

"Well look on the bright side Spyro at least you and me get to hang out more" said Cynder.

"Ya I'm… so happy about that".

"Do you not like spending time with me" asked Cynder concerned?

"What! Oh no, no ,no that is not what I meant. Sorry about that I just have a lot on my mind".

"Anything you might want to talk about" asked Cynder?

"So Hunter would you happen to have anything that I could use to kill time while I'm down there" asked Spyro avoiding Cynder's question.

"Actually I do. I will be right back". Hunter left the room. When he came back he had a large sack on his back. "These are toys I use to play with when I was just a cub. I was saving them for if I ever had any cups of my own". Hunter carried the sack down stairs and placed them next to Spyro's bed. "I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do at the moment".

"No, its great thank you" said Cynder.

"Well I do hope you to have fun. Unfortunately I do have to go to work soon. I have to pay for these taxes somehow. You two play nice now" Hunter then left his home.

Cynder started to dig around in the bag and pulled out a stuffed bear. "Ah look this must have been his stuff bear from when he was a cup. I bet he looked so cute snuggled up in bed while cuddling this" teased Cynder.

"Ya that's great Cynder" said Spyro who was still lost in his thoughts.

"Spyro are you sure everything is ok? You been spacing out a lot today"?

"Look Cynder I'm fine, will you get off my back already" said Spyro with a hint of anger in his voice!? He quickly noticed the hurt look on Cynder's face. He let out a sigh before saying "Look Cynder, I just need some time to think is all. I'm sorry for snapping at you like that".

"You know what you can keep your apologies Spyro" said Cynder as she walked up the stairs "when you're done acting like a jerk then just call me".

Spyro watch as Cynder closed the hidden door behind her leaving him to his thought.

**So there you go there is now conflict between Spyro and Cynder. I do hope you all liked this chapter. I would like to give a big thanks to my co-author EquinoxWolf. This chapter was his idea not mine, so don't give me any credit for this chapter. I only wrote it. All criticism is welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Palace – Throne room, early morning **

It has been 5 days since Flame sent the city's guards on a search for the purple dragon, and now he regrets doing so. From sun up to sun down Flame has been bombarded with questions and complaints from the towns people asking him if he knows were the purple dragons is, or what does he plan to do if they can't find him. He sat on his throne, and bathed in the peace and quiet knowing full well that he will be busy asking question all day again. It is not that he didn't like to hear his people's problems; it was just that it was the same question coming from hundreds of dragons, and sometimes the occasional mole or cheetah. To his dismay the sound of a door opening and closing was heard as his adviser walked towards the king.

"Sire, there's another group at the front door. What would you want me to do with them"?

Flame let out a frustrated sigh as he wanted to replace every one of his guards who told one of the townsfolk about the purple dragon. "Can't we just ignore them"?

"As much as I do think that would be a nice idea, unfortunately that would not be a wise thing to do sire" said his adviser chuckling a bit.

Flame let out another sigh before saying "All right… bring them in".

As Flame saw the first pair of dragon's enter the throne room, he felt his heart sink a little. As much as he hated being asked the same question over and over, talking to these two had to be one of the hardest things he had to do over the past couple days.

"It is good to see you again Flambian, Zara".

Flambian was a fire dragon, with dark red scales, and a golden underbelly and wing membrane. His two horns curved behind his head and down his neck, while his tail blade was shaped like an ax. Zara was a electric dragoness, with yellow scales and a light blue underbelly and wing membrane. She had six horns four of which sat on the back of her head, while the other two ran down across her muzzle. Her tail blade was shaped like a thunderbolt.

"It is nice to see you as well my king" said Flambian, as Zara and himself kneeled before Flame.

When the two of them rose back up Zara asked "we do apologize for asking this again, but have you found the dragon that killed your son yet"?

"There is no need for apologies; I would do the same thing if I were in your situation. If anything I should be apologizing. It pains me to say it but, no we have not found him yet, but as soon as we find him, you two will be the first to know about it".

"Thank you my king" said Zara. Flambian and Zara both bowed once more and left the throne room.

Once they left his sight Flame took a deep breath before saying "alright, bring in the next ones".

**Hunters home**

Things weren't much better at Hunter's home either. Over the past 5 nights Spyro would talk to Dark Spyro and every night he would start to listen to him more and more. As a result of this Spyro has become more distant each passing day, especially towards Cynder. Hunter noticed this and it worried him, however it down right terrified Cynder as she thought she did something to anger him. Every day Cynder would ask Spyro what was wrong with him, but unknown to Cynder this only made Spyro become more distant as well as irritated him

Once again Cynder would woke up and look around the room to see if Spyro was still there or not and as just like the previous day she found him eating breakfast in the far right corner.

"Good morning Spyro, did you sleep well"?

Spyro ignored her and continued to eat his food.

"Oh come on Spyro the least you can do is say hello".

"Cynder if you wouldn't mind, could you please let me eat in peace" asked Spyro in a quiet tone?

Not liking her answer Cynder picked up her breakfast that Hunter placed not too far from her bed and sat down next to him.

"Would you mind eating some were else" asked Spyro?

"Actually yes I do. Today I'm going to eat with you regardless to what you say".

Spyro let out a small sigh before picking up his plate and moved to the other corner of the room. Just as he was about to sit back down he noticed that Cynder was next to him once more. Irritated now, Spyro moved over to another corner hoping Cynder would leave him alone this time. Like last time Cynder was by his side in a matter of seconds.

"You know what, I'm not hungry anymore" said an irritated Spyro to no one in particular. He set his plate down and walked back to his bed when he felt Cynder grab his tail. "What is it now Cynder"?

"Come on Spyro just spending one day eating breakfast with me won't kill you, so take a seat and enjoy yourself".

"I do appreciate the offer by I will have to refuse" said Spyro as he pulled his tail back.

"Ok Spyro what is the matter? Ever since Hunter let us stay here you have started acting differently" said Cynder with worry in her voice. "Did something happen"?

"Ya I guess you could say that".

"Well what is it? I'm your friend Spyro, you can tell me".

"You're not my friend" said Spyro bitterly.

"W-what, why would you saying something like that" said Cynder with a hurt expression?

"Because Cynder I finally opened my eyes, and I can see through your lies. You never saw me as a friend, but only as a vessel that you could leech off of".

"Spyro what are you talking about"?

"I'm talking about you, and your selfish greed for affection. You're nothing but a monster. To think I actually cared for you".

Spyro could tell by the look in Cynder's eyes that what he said broke her heart.

"Spyro… I don't know where you even got that idea, but… I would never do anything like that… you have to believe me" said Cynder as her eyes began to water.

"And what should I believe in? That deep down you're a nice person!? That you're actually a kind hearted being!? Don't make a laugh".

Cynder dug her claws into the stone ground as each word felt like daggers as they pierced her heart. "You know what Spyro, maybe I shouldn't if saved you that day. If I knew that this is how you would show gratitude then I should have let you drown".

"What gratitude? All you did was bring me back to a world where I'm hated. In fact if you didn't save me, Blast would still be alive".

"And you think that it's my fault that he is dead? You were the one who killed him; his blood is on your paws Spyro. If anyone is the monster here it's you".

"Well you know what Cynder, why don't you do every one in this forsaken world a favor and just disappear"!

Cynder didn't say a single word. She let a few tears run down her scales as she walked towards the stairs. She was about to open the door, when she turned around and said "you know what Spyro… I do hope that you're happy with your life. If you want to go sulk in the corner for the rest of your life then fine. I tried to do everything I could to make you feel better about yourself, but if this is the way you treat those around you then I wish you the best of luck".

Spyro just stared back at Cynder not saying a word.

"And to think that I…" Cynder never finished her sentence and instead decided to leave. A few seconds after he saw the door close behind her, Spyro heard the front door slam shut.

A few moments later Spyro heard the door open once more, and down came Hunter.  
"Were did Cynder go" asked Hunter?

"She left" said Spyro in a dull tone.

"Well were did she go"?

"I don't know".

"Well why did she leave"? When Spyro didn't respond, Hunter figured out what happened. "Ok I'm going to go look for her, but when we get back the two of you are going to apologize to one another".

Soon Spyro heard the front door close, and he was left alone in the house. Spyro walked over to his bed and laid down in it. Not a single sound was made around the house, and he quite enjoyed the still silence, for it gave him peace. He didn't have to worry about the city guards finding him, and he especially loved not having to worry about Cynder. He was glad that she was gone, but he felt a little heartbroken as well. Spyro felt so confused. On one paw Cynder used him for her own personal gain, but on the other paw there was no proof that Cynder was doing this. Not only that but why would he care if he was being used? He finally had someone who didn't treat him like filth, even if it was all a lie.

This thought frustrated Spyro to no end. He hated Cynder, but at the same time he cared for her. _"Ugh, why can't things be as easy as they used to be"_ thought Spyro?

His thoughts were interrupted though when he heard the wooden floor above him creaked as something or someone entered the house. Spyro held his breath, fearing that someone knew he was there. He heard the intruder walk into the living room. Spyro then as quickly and as quietly as possible, hid under the stairs. Once hidden he listen to the intruder move around some more. The flooring under the intruder continued to make a small creaking noise from each of his footsteps; however when the intruder walked over the hidden trapdoor a louder, a hollowed sounding creaking was made. Noticing the change in sound the intruder moved the rug that hid the door.

Spyro heard the door slowly open above him. He watched as the intruder made his way down the stairs. From what Spyro could tell the intruder was a gray cheetah who wore a green cloak. When the cheetah reached the middle of the room he, looked around before mumbling to himself "damn it, where are you"?

Seeing his chance Spyro slowly crept out from where he was hiding and walked up behind the cheetah. Just as the cheetah was about to turn around Spyro leaped up and tackled the cheetah to the ground and placed his tail blade against the back of the cheetah's throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here"?

"Now why would I tell you"? Spyro pushed his tail blade slightly into cheetah's skin causing a slight amount of blood to be soaked up by his fur. "Point taken, I will tell you who I am and why I'm here if you get off of me".

"Not a chance, you are going to tell me now, or else I will kill you here and now". Now this was just a bluff, Spyro would never purposely kill the cheetah, but he hoped that he could scare the cheetah that way.

"Oh you're no fun; you know Malefor would have gotten off of me. Though since you don't know me, I can see why you're doing this".

"Will you just answer my question already"?

"You see, that is what makes you and Malefor so different. If he had no idea who I was I would already be dead. Man, do I miss that old bastard".

"Stop avoiding the question and tell me what I want to know already"!

"Oh right, right. I'm sorry I tend to get a little sidetracked some times. I have several names, however you my call me the Hermit, and you don't have to worry, I'm not looking for you".

"Why should I believe you"?

"Well you can't, I'm just a strange cheetah how broke into someone's home in search of someone. Speaking of that, would you happen to know where Cynder went"?

"What do you want with Cynder"?

"If I don't do so soon, then she will meet the same fate as her mother".

**Well there you have it, chapter 11. As always a review would be greatly appreciated. I would like to thank EquinoxWolf for being a huge help with this chapter. Also while writing the first part of this story, I found out that I never gave a description of Blast, until now. I put his description in chapter 2 and also below.**

**Blast was a fire dragon, with red scales, and a blue underbelly. He had two horns that slightly curved backwards, while his tail blade was shaped like a flame.**


	12. Chapter 12

"What" said Spyro surprised!? When he heard this he lowered his guard for a slight moment, giving the Hermit the opportunity he needed. The Hermit quickly rolled to his left, which pushed Spyro off of him. While Spyro was still surprised at what happened the Hermit quickly stood up, grabbed Spyro and pinned him against the nearby wall. Spyro glared at the Hermit, before the Hermit dropped him.

"Now like I said, I mean no harm to you, I'm just looking for Cynder".

As Spyro stood back up he said "I don't know where she went. What do you mean she will end up like her mother? What is wrong with her"?

"I don't have time to talk, if you don't know where she is, then I'm leaving" said the Hermit as he walked towards the stairs.

"Oh no you don't, you're not leaving until you tell me what is going on" said Spyro as he blocked off the stairs.

"I don't have time for this" said the Hermit, but Spyro refused to move out of the way. "Fine I will tell you real quick. Did Cynder tell you how she got her elemental powers"?

"Yea, she said that her father…"

"Yes I know the story, shut up I only asked if you knew it. Anyway that story was not entirely true. In truth, she was born with those elements".

"Why would her mother lie to her about that" Interrupted Spyro?

"I told you to shut up, I am getting to that. You see she was born with a very weak heart, and if nothing was done soon, her heart would stop. Now during this time, Malefor and I were good friends. In fact I helped him try to take over this city all those years ago. Those were the good old day. The two of us just would just stand around thinking of the best way to conquer Warfang. You know it was actually Malefor who gave me the name the Hermit. My birth name you see is actually…"

"Can we get back to Cynder please" asked Spyro?

"Oh, right. Ok she was born with a deadly disease, so Malefor asked me if I could do anything to help because I know tons of voodoo, and black magic rituals, one of which could save Cynder for the time being".

"If you were able to cure her then way, would her mother keep it a secret"?

"I never said I cured her. You see it is impossible to heal her condition; however there is a way to give it a helping paw. One of the downsides to the medicine is that it only lasts for so long, depending on how old the main ingredient is and even then the medicine will only last up to 5 months".

"What is the main ingredient"?

"The main ingredient is a dragon's life force. The younger the dragon the more life force it has, however the process of doing so causes most of the dragon's life force to diminish before it can be turned into the medicine".

"But then why would you not tell Cynder this"?

"First tell me how do you plan on telling someone that the only way they can live is if they kill others"? Spyro fell silent after that, until a thought came to mind.

"You said that she was born with the elements she can use today, how is that possible? I thought dragons could only have one element"?

"I frankly don't know. My best guess is because her father was a purple dragon, and she just inherited the ability to control four elements".

"I have one more question. Why do you help her"?

"I do what I do because I promised Malefor that I would keep her safe. After all he saved my life once, so I'm just returning the favor. Speaking of which, will you help me find her"?

"Fine, but only doing it because she doesn't deserve to die yet" said Spyro in a bitter tone.

"Good, now come on lets go find her".

The two quickly snuck out of Hunter's home. The Hermit walked casually down the road, while Spyro stayed in the shadows so he would be harder to see. The Hermit was about to ask him why he was hiding, when he remembered hearing about Spyro killing Blast. They spend several minutes searching for Cynder without any luck. Then an idea came to the Hermit's mind

"Spyro it will take a long time to find her if we stay together, so how about we split up at the fork in the road up ahead"?

"Sure why not, I will go this way" said Spyro as he turned right.

"Wait Spyro before you go take this" said the Hermit as he pulled out of this pocket a small vile with a blue liquid inside. He tied a piece of string to the vile, and then tied the other end around Spyro's neck.

"I take it that this is the medicine" asked Spyro as he examined the vile around his neck?

"No it's just some jewelry I had with me. Of course it's the medicine" said the Hermit sarcastically.

Spyro rolled his eyes as the two went their separate ways.

It has been over 10 minutes since the two of them split up and Spyro still had no luck. He had a few close calls along the way as some of the townsfolk almost saw him. He then found himself at a familiar location, Cynder's old home. Figuring that Cynder might be inside Spyro walked in through the back door, as the streets in front of the house was crowded with dragons, and moles.

He wondered through every room on the bottom floor, but there was no trace of the black dragoness. He went upstairs and checks a few room and still couldn't find her. Then he reached the final room in the building. He opened the door, and inside was a small pile of old newspapers stacked into a pile. The room looked similar to the room Cynder gave him, when the two of them lived here; however this room had a small black leather bound book sitting on top of the newspapers. Curious Spyro picked up the small book and opened it up to the first page.

13/21

Today is the first day I start writing down my life in this thing. I still don't understand why mother thought it would be a good idea to write about my day in this thing. She says that I can use this release some of my stress, but I don't see how that will work. I might as well write in here, it sure will kill some of my boredom.

Spyro realized that this was Cynder's diary. _"She must have forgotten about it"_ thought Spyro. Wanting to read more Spyro turned a few pages ahead

13/29

A few dragons were picking on me again today. As much as I hate every single living being in this town I have to say, watching them run away after mother approaches them is almost worth it. I do hope Mom lives forever; I don't think I could stand living here without her.

Spyro started to become more interested in reading more, but he didn't know why. He skipped ahead again to a random page and read it.

12/25

Mother doesn't seem to look to well. Like I mentioned the other day she seemed to have fallen ill, though I'm not sure. Every time I see her she seems like she is trying to act strong in front of me. We also don't leave the house as often as we use to and when we do mother can't go very far without becoming exhausted shortly after. I asked her if everything is fine but she always tells me that she is fine. I'm starting to get worried. She seems to become weaker by each passing day. Whatever is happening it better end soon.

Even though he knew what was going to happen he couldn't help but jump ahead once more to a new page.

03/37

It has been a few days since Mom died, and I still can't seem to get over it. I wish you were still here Mom, thing have gotten worse and worse. I don't know how much more I can take of this. I hope you don't miss me too much, because if things don't get better I might end up joining you.

He then turned the page and read what was written.

06/05

I'm pathetic, a disgrace to all dragon kind. Today I tried to kill myself in so I could be with my mom again, but I chickened out at the last moment. Damn it all, why must I be such a coward? Mother if you're watching me, I'm sorry that I couldn't do it. Please don't be ashamed of me.

Spyro couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Cynder. _"I should go find Cynder" _thought Spyro. He put the book down was just about to leave the room, when something in the back of his head told him to read more. He shook his head trying to get rid of the thought, but he just couldn't remove it. "Just one more page should be fine I guess" he said to himself. He picked up the dairy once more and flipped to the last page that was written on.

9/43

It's funny how this world works. I wouldn't be writing this today in fact if this world was different. It would have been my 5th suicide attempts this mouth. Only a few hours ago I was walking down a street, as I made my way towards the palace. I figured I might as well die the same way my dad did, in battle. I decided to walk there just so I can think over my life; however on my way there I found Spyro lying on the ground, covered in shards of glass, and wounds all across his body. I felt so sorry for him. I don't know why but I felt like I needed to help him. I took him here and patched him up, but I don't know if it will be enough. He wounds were pretty bad. I only hope he will make it. He woke up not too long ago, and he told me what happened. I'm a little glad that his parents did what they did.

I don't mean that in a bad way, in fact what they did was unforgiveable. What I mean is that I found someone whose life is like mine. I hope he is able to make a full recovery. You know what; no hoping will not be enough. No matter what I will see that he heals. My life has been nothing but crap for the longest of time now, and I won't bare to see him going through what I did. From this day further no matter what I will make sure he has a better life.

Spyro sat there quietly as he reread the last few sentences. _"I can't believe that this is what Cynder thought. What a fool I was. I shouldn't have yelled at her. What is wrong with me? Cynder truly did only want what was best for me. Why didn't I believe this before? I must find her, so I can apologize to her, but where could she be? ...Wait a moment Cynder's mother is burred in the park. That must be where she is._

With a new found motivation, Spyro placed Cynder's diary back down, and ran out the door.

**will Spyro reach Cynder in time, or will he have to start digging her grave? find out in the next chapter. Happy holidays everyone.**


	13. Chapter 13

Spyro crept slowly out of Cynder's home. Once back outside he found that more of the towns folk were walking around outside in front of the home. Keeping to the shadows once more, Spyro made his way towards the park.

After quickly navigating throughout the city, he found himself across the street from the park, but he faced one small problem. The sun still hung high up into the sky with not a single cloud in site, as it illuminated the entire street, removing all shadows near it. Spyro was at least thankful that the street was not all that crowded. He thought about going around and look for a new entrance, but that could take some time and increases his chances of been seen. He took decided to stay where he was until the right moment.

Much to his luck, a fire broke out, in a building not too far way which drew the attention of most if not all the townsfolk. Not wanting to waste this opportunity Spyro quickly made his way into the park.

Now the hardest part began. Sure the park was filled with tall trees that casted big shadow that could easily engulfed all of Spyro's body, but he would be exposed to nearly all sides. There could be 20 guards standing behind him, and he would never know unless he looked behind him. He took a deep breath and continued towards his destination. If Cynder was in the park, then there would only one place she would go.

As he ran deeper into the park a pair of adult dragons, one male the other female walked past his current hiding spot. He stood as still as possible hoping the shadow he was hiding in would keep him hidden. As the two continued to walk the male leaded towards the female and whispered something into her ear. For a split second the female had a panic look, before going back to her calm self.

Once the two dragons were far away from Spyro's hiding spot, Spyro began to move at a quicker pace. Soon he could see his destination not too far from where he was. Ahead of him was the grave of Cynder's mother and not too far from there sat Cynder crying over the grave. He approached Cynder, and said "I figured I find you here".

Cynder quickly turned around when she heard someone's voice behind her, but when she saw that it was only Spyro anger filled her eyes as she turned back towards the grave. She wiped her tears away and said "What do you want now Spyro"?

"Look Cynder, I'm sorry for what I said".

"I don't want your apologies Spyro, what you said really hurt my feelings. Just go away".

"Cynder please just listen to me. I'm sorry that I hurt you; I never should have said those things. I would do anything to stop myself from ever saying any of that if I could. I only said those things because I was scared. All my life I thought that my parents loved me, then when you showed me that I was wrong, I didn't know what to believe any more. I figured that you were just using me". Spyro waited for Cynder to respond, but when she didn't he lowered his head and said "Cynder if you never want to see me again, I would understand, but please know that I am truly sorry".

Cynder let out a frustrated sigh before turning around and saw Spyro begin to walk away with his head hanging low and his tail dragging across the ground. "Spyro wait". Spyro did as he was asked and turned back around with his eyes still glued to the ground. "Spyro I, forgive you".

"What"? Spyro lifted his head up and stared at Cynder with a confused look. "You do"?

"Well not yet, first you have to tell me what happened to you? I mean even after I told you that your parents don't love you, you never acted that way to me until recently. What happened to make you think that way"?

Spyro looked away, not wanting to tell her because he was too ashamed to admit it. "Over the past few days I been having these dreams, during which I would talk to him" said Spyro nervously.

"Him, who's him"?

"That thing I changed into when we fought Blast and his gang. The darkness inside me" said Spyro as he lowered his head again in shame.

"I take it that it told you not to trust me"?

Spyro only nodded.

"What else did it tell you"?

"That is basically all it told me. Cynder I'm sorry, I was scared. I didn't know what to do". Spyro shut his eye's tight, as he waited for Cynder to yell at him, or punish him in some form of way. He heard Cynder approach him, so he readied himself for whatever was to come, however when she did reach him, he felt no pain, nor did Cynder start to yell at him. Instead she was hugging him. It felt like a weight was lifted of his shoulders, and he couldn't help but cry as he hugged her back. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" whispered Spyro

"Shhhh, it's alright Spyro. There is no need to be afraid any more. How many times must I tell you that I will always be there for you, before it sticks in your head"?

Soon after Spyro did calm down, however something inside him told him to stay this close to Cynder. He wasn't sure what it was, but it felt right. Acting purely on instinct he began to rap his tail around Cynder. Spyro wanted this moment to last forever, but he couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something, but he quickly ignored this thought.

Just when the moment couldn't get any better, Spyro's world came crashing down, when he heard someone behind him yell "There he is, the purple dragon. Don't let him get away"!

Quickly turning around Spyro saw a group of guards running towards him. "_Damn how did they find me"_ thought Spyro. He then noticed that behind the guards was the pair of dragons he passed not too long ago. "Come on Cynder we need to go".

The two began to run as fast as they could, but the guards were gaining up on them. They continued there chase into the city were more guards joined the chase. Cynder felt her heart racing as it started to beat faster and faster, when suddenly it skipped a beat. She felt a slight pain from her chest, when this happened and stumbled a bit. Not letting such a thing stop her, she continued to run. Then it happened again, and then a third time. Cynder started to feel light headed, as the world around her began to spin and it became harder to breath. Spyro and Cynder then turned a few corners and mange to evade the guards, but they knew that they would find them if they didn't keep on moving.

Spyro watched as the guards passed there hiding spot. With Spyro out of there sight the guards began to split up. Spyro was just about to continue to run when he heard Cynder begin to cough uncontrollably. Turing around he saw that she was on the ground with a look of panic spread across her face, as her heart beat slowed. Then it hit Spyro like a ton of brick. "_Shit I completely forgot about the medicine" _thought Spyro. He then ripped the string that was around his neck off and opened the vile. He picked up her head and was just about to pour the liquid down her throat when suddenly he was tackled to the ground by one of the guards. Spyro managed to worm his way out of the guards grasp, but saw that the vile the Hermit gave him shatter as it hit the ground, spilling its content all over. Spyro tried to scoop up as much of it as possible, when he was pulled way as several more guards' appeared.

Spyro struggled as much as he could, but no matter how hard he tried he could not escape their grasp. Spyro watched in horror as he saw Cynder's chest rise and fall slower and slower, until it came to a complete halt. One of the guards noticed Cynder, and ordered one of them to see if she was ok. One of them quickly ran up to her and placed his ear against her chest, as he tried to find a heartbeat, only to find that there was none. He moved away and shook his head at the other guard, confirming that she was gone.

Tears once again streamed down his muzzle, as he was taken farther and farther away from Cynder's lifeless form. He began to scream out her name in hope that she will magically be revived. He began to struggle more and more to free himself. He started to bite and claw at the guards, and used some of his elemental powers as well, but all of it had little effect on the guards.

Suddenly Spyro felt a mind numbing burst of pain, as an earth dragon guard used his club like tail and swiftly brought it down onto Spyro's head. His eyes grew heavy and his limbs went limp. He used the last of his strength to stretch out his paw one last time before he blacked out. With the purple dragon now subdued, one of the guards placed him onto his back and carried him towards the palace while the rest followed close behind.

Once all the guards were out of sight the Hermit jump down from a roof and ran towards Cynder. He looked for a heartbeat, and like the guard he couldn't find one. He quickly then started to search all around his body for the medicine, when he remembered that he foolishly gave it to Spyro. He slumped down onto his knees, as he failed to keep his promise. He was just about to pick Cynder up so he could bury her near her mother's grave, when something started to reflect sunlight into his eyes. Looking over he saw the shattered remains of his vile. Upon closer examination the Hermit saw a few drops left of the medicine on one of the pieces of glass. He picked it up carefully so he wouldn't spill it. He opened up Cynder's mouth and dropped the few droplets of the medicine down her throat. He wasn't sure if it would be enough to revive her, but he was left with no other choice. Not wanting to waste any more time, he picked up Cynder and carried her to his home.

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? All forms of criticism (including flames) are welcome. As always I would like my co-author EquinoxWol f for all of his help, and I would like to thank all of you guys how left a review, favorited this story, and those who are just following this story. I would like to make one request though. To all of you guest who review this story, please make an account so that I may thank you for your review. I do hope that all of you have a wonderful new year.**


	14. Chapter 14

Spyro woke up a few hours later. He let out a small grunt as he felt a large amount of pain coming from the back of his head where the earth dragon struck him. Alongside the pain he felt dizzy and light headed. He tried to stand up only to fall back down. He tried again, only for the same to happen. He then decided to look at his surroundings. Even though the world around him was swaying to and fro a bit, he was able to figure out that he was in a jail cell.

Hearing the commotion coming from inside Spyro's jail cell the guard unlocked the door, and roughly picked Spyro up by his horns and dragged him down the corridor. No longer dizzy or light headed, Spyro did his best to keep up with the guard. After passing through the door he found himself in another room filled will more prison cells, with some occupied with dragons, and a few moles and cheetahs.

As the two of them started to walk up some stairs, Spyro tripped on one of the steps causing the guards to pull Spyro's head into the staircase. The guard however continued walk at his normal pace which caused Spyro to smash his head into the staircase a few more times, until he got his footing back. They went up several more staircases and passed through a few more doors, until he found himself in the throne room, were Flame sat on his throne as he waited for him.

As Spyro saw king Flame for the first time, he noticed that his red and yellow scales were each polished, as the sun shined through the window and onto him. To his left there stood a mole, how had a small scroll tucked under his arm. There were also two more guards standing between Spyro and flame, covered from head to toe in golden armor. The Mole next to Flame then stepped forwards and shouted "All bow before King Flame". Spyro watched as the guard next to him bowed, before bowing himself.

"You may rise" said Flame. When both Spyro and the guard stood back up he said "Well it's nice of you to finally join me; you know you have caused me a lot of trouble over the past couple of days. Before we start I must ask, what is your name"?

"My name is Spyro, your majesty".

"As you most likely know, you are here because you have been accused of killing a young dragon by the name of Blast. Do you plead innocent or guilty"?

Spyro was about to plead innocent, but then he thought to himself, what would be the point in doing so? He is most likely going to be killed, but is that a bad thing? There is nothing left for him here. Cynder died and it was his entire fault. She would still be alive if only he remembered about her medicine sooner.

"Yes, I am the one who kill Blast. I am guilty".

"Now before I give my final verdict, I will let you explain yourself. Why did you kill young Blast"?

Spyro took a moment to think this over. Why did he kill Blast? He let the darkness inside him take him over, but why did he let it take him over? What was different from that moment, and any other? Then it hit him, he was afraid. Now he has been afraid before, but when Blast said that he was going to kill Cynder he was terrified. The only other time he was that scared was when his parents beat him and threw him out of his home. Is that all the darkness inside him was, fear? Spyro felt so stupid for not figuring this out sooner.

"I killed him because I was afraid. You see all my life, I been torched, and tormented. Whether it was from my mother and father, or from Blast and his friends it always ended the same. I would just crawl into my bed at night and cry myself to sleep. My missing wing serves as a reminder of what they have done" said Spyro as he gestured to the stub that used to be his wing.

Flame couldn't help but cringe at the thought of someone doing such a thing, especially to their own child. "On the day I killed him, he threated to kill my only friend, and I snapped. I couldn't let him take away one of the only things I hold dear to me. So I fought back and that is when I killed him.

"Where is your friend now" asked Flame?

"She's died and it was all my fault".

Flame thought to himself as Spyro finished his tale. He then said "who took away your wing Spyro"?

"My parents are the ones how did this to me".

"What are their names? What they did is beyond forgivable, and they must be punished for it".

"I'm afraid I can't say".

"What do you mean by that? Did they never tell you their names"?

"No they did, but as much as I despise them for all they did to me I can't bring myself to tell you".

"Why do you protect them, when they only brought you pain"?

"In all honesty, I don't know. Maybe somewhere deep down I still love them, or maybe it's because I think they can change their ways. I really don't know, but I don't want anything bad to fall upon them".

Flame stayed silent for a few moments as he thought over everything he heard. "Spyro, I do truly wish to see you out and about this city, and happy amongst the rest of the people, however I'm afraid that I can't let you do that. What you have told me about your past has truly touched my heart, but I can't take the chance of you going berserk and killing someone else. I'm sorry Spyro, I really am".

"There is no need to be sorry my king. I knew that this might happen someday".

"For the death of Blast and for the death of your friend, I sentence you to be hung at the gallows tomorrow morning".

The guard near Spyro approached him again and began to take him back to his cell when Flame said "wait one moment; I did not say you may leave just yet".

Spyro was confused, what else did Flame need with him?

"I made a promise a few days ago, and now I must uphold it. Bring them it" said Flame to his adviser.

Spyro watched as the mole ran towards another pair of doors off to the left side of the room. The mole opened the door and stuck his head out as he called out for someone. Then two dragons came through the door.

"Spyro this is Flambian and Zara, they are Blast's parents and they wish to talk to you" said Flame.

Spyro started to grow nerves as the two approached him. Flambian's eyes were filled with pure rage as he stared down Spyro, while Zara's eyes were filled with sorrow. When the two reached him, Spyro suddenly felt Flambian's large paw wrap around his throat as he began chocking him, however the guards inside the room reacted quickly and pulled him away from Spyro.

"Flambian I know that you wish to see him dead, however unless you wish to face the same charges as him then you will restrain yourself from ever doing anything like that again in my presence. Do I make myself clear" said Flame outraged?

Flambian nodded in response as the guards let him free.

As Spyro regained his breath he heard Zara starting to cry. "Why did you do it? Why did you kill my only son? He wanted to join the city guard when he grew up, but now that will never happen".

"I'm sorry, if I could change the past then I would".

"He did not deserve to die. He was such an innocent dragon, who would never hurt a single soul" said Flambian.

Spyro wasn't sure why, but something about what he just said made his blood boil. "Innocent, you think your son was Innocent? He beat and bruised me every time we met, and the reason why I killed him was because he threatened to kill my only friend"!

"NO! Blast would never do such a thing, your lying" said Flambian.

"Don't believe me, then as Blast's friends. They were there. They saw and heard everything".

"Alright that is enough, I must end this before the two of you try to kill each other" shouted Flame. "Guard please take Spyro back to his cell".

Spyro saw Flambian drape his wing over Zara and hug her, as she once again started to cry. The guard then took Spyro back to his cell. Once back inside his cell he lay down on the cold hard floor, and curled up into a ball and started to think to himself. He thought about his life and all that happened up to his point. He thought about all the labor he did for his mother and father, and all the abuse he received from the two of them along with Blast and his gang. Then he thought about the time when he first met Hunter. He only wished he got to probably thank him for all his kindness in his time of need.

And then he thought about Cynder. At first the thought about all the good time they had. The times were they laughed and played, but then he thought about all the bad time they shared. There weren't many moments that he considered bad, but they did make their friendship stronger.

Then he thought about his the last moment with her. Spyro's eyes started to water, before a few tears started to roll down his muzzle. He just wished he could hold her one last time, and tell her how much she meant to him. He didn't just see her as a friend, but to him she was a miracle, and she was his miracle. Just when all hope left him in one of his darkest moments, she became the light that shined through the darkness, as the two of them grew closer and closer her light grew brighter and brighter. He even began to love the light, and he began to love her but now she was gone. Her light has been snuffed out and the darkness consumed him once more. The only way out now was death. With this thought in mind Spyro cried himself to sleep.

He awoke later to the sound of metal crashing down to the floor. He looked outside the barred window and saw that the sun was just about to rise. He then turned around to see who was the cause of the noise and saw the last thing he would have ever expected. Standing before his cell with the guard unconscious at her paws was Cynder.

"Cynder, your ali…" shouted Spyro, before Cynder shushed him.

"You need to stay quiet Spyro, we don't want to alert the other guards. Now come one let's get you out of here." whispered Cynder. She found several keys on the unconscious body and picked them up.

As Cynder tried several different keys into the lock Spyro said "But how are you alive? What happened"?

"From what I was told by the Hermit, he made more of my medicine and was able to revive me" said Cynder as she tried even more keys in the lock.

"So I take it that he told you about your condition".

Cynder stopped what she was doing as sadness washed over her. "Yeah he did. I wouldn't believe it, if I didn't almost die the other day". Cynder then got back to work. "I didn't know what to think. Just so that I can live, a few innocent people have to die each and every year, but then I thought to myself that you still need me. Just like I still need you" said Cynder as she put the final key into the keyhole and turned it until there was click. She removed the key and opened the cell door. "I couldn't just leave you. Not if there was a chance I could save you".

Spyro then quickly approached Cynder and hugged her tightly and she hugged back. "Now come on Spyro let's get going before another guards shows up" said Cynder as she broke away from the hug.

However Spyro did not follow her. "What are you waiting for Spyro let go already"? Cynder turned around to face him, and saw that his eyes were full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry Cynder but… I can't go with you".

"What are you talking about? Of course you can, there is nothing stopping you".

"You are Cynder. If I go with you they will hunt me down, which will only put you in danger.

"Then we will just hide you away, and if that doesn't work then we will run far away".

"But we can't keep our guard up for the rest of our life's Cynder. That is no way to live. Also if they figure out that you were the one to break me out of here then they will kill you to, and I can't let that happen. Not after you just got your life back. So please Cynder just leave me".

Cynder stayed quiet for a few moments before saying "ok if that is what you think would be best".

Spyro closed his eyes as he heard Cynder close the cell door and lock it once more. He then muttered "Thank you Cynder".

Suddenly he felt a wing being put over his body and he heard Cynder say "then I want to be with you till the very end".

"What are you doing "said Spyro completely shocked?!

"I'm staying with you, no matter what Spyro. The only way I'm leaving this cell is with you escaping with me, or with me joining you at the gallows".

"No I won't let you do this. I won't let you throw away your life for me".

"But Spyro don't you see, you are my life. With you gone, there is no point in living anymore. You're the only other dragon who doesn't see me as a monster, and whenever I'm with you I feel like nothing else in this world matters. The only thing I want is to be with to you, no matter the cost".

Spyro's mind was race. He couldn't decide which to choose. Should he stay here and have the both of them killed, or should he go with her be hunted for the rest of his life? Then he came to a conclusion. "Ok then Cynder, let's get out of here".

Cynder smiled before moving back to the locked door. While Cynder was unlocking the door Spyro thought about what she said to him. He started to feel a strange warm tingling sensation in his chest, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he had to tell her.

Cynder opened the door and was just about to leave the cell when Spyro said "Cynder wait"!

"Spyro we need to go now, whatever you have to say can wait".

"No I have to tell you now. If we get caught then I might not get another chance to tell you. Cynder you brought me so much joy when all I knew was pain. Every time I'm with you I never felt any happier. Cynder I... I love you".

Suddenly Spyro felt Cynder's lips touch his as she kissed him. His eyes were wide with shock, before slowly closing as he began to kiss her back. He wished this moment could last forever, but soon it ended when Cynder ended her kiss and said "Spyro I feel the same way about you as well. I love you to".

Both Spyro and Cynder kissed once more only this one was much shorter than the last.

"Now come on you purple lump, let's get out of here" said Cynder before the two ran towards a pair of doors. Once Cynder looked to see if there were any guards around, they ran through the door. Just as the door closed behind then they heard a shout coming from the other side

"The purple dragon has escaped"!

**Well what did you guys think? Both me and my Co-author EquinoxWol f did the best we could to give you the best climax we could make. Now it is all downhill from here. With that in mind I want everyone who reviews this chapter to be as critical as possible. Even if you think your flameing me that is fine, I don't care I just want to know what you guys think. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well it is finally here chapter 15. I do hope you enjoy the longest chapter I have ever written on my own.**

He groaned and thought "_great a prison riot, that is just what we need at this hour. Couldn't they of waited till the sun was above the horizon before trying to escape"? _As he stared at the prison he began to think about the trial the other day and Spyro. "_I wonder if Spyro is the cause for this riot, or maybe all of that is his doing. He is a purple dragon after all, who knows how much power he possesses._

_I guess it's a good thing then he is going to be executed later this morning. Now that I think about it though does he deserve to be executed? Every murderer does deserve the death penalty however if someone were to kill someone else in order to protect someone he or she cares for, do they still deserve to be killed?_

Flames thoughts were then interrupted as he heard someone banging on this door. "You may enter". Looking to see who was at the door he saw his adviser open the door and step into the room. His adviser approached Flame and said in a panicked voice "your majesty I bring terrible news. The purple dragon has escaped"!

Flame turned his attention back towards the prison. He thought to himself before saying "Tell the guards to bring Spyro to me, but I don't want a single scale on him harmed. Now if you will excuse me I must go find his mother and father".

Flame was just about to leap off the balcony when his adviser said "sire, wouldn't it be smarter if you told the city guard these orders instead of me, after all you can fly"?

Flame turned back around and glared at the mole. "Are you saying that I, your king I might remind you is making a stupid choice"?

The mole began to tremble in fear as Flame loomed over him. "N-no your majesty, I wasn't imp-plying that a-at all. I j-just think it would be b-better is all".

"Good, now get to work. You could use the exercise anyway, you getting a little round".

His adviser bowed once more before running off. Once the door closed behind him Flame flew off in search for Spyro's parents.

As he flew around in search for a clue on who were Spyro's parents he thought_ "__Something about Spyro looks familiar. I can't help but feel like I've seen his parents before, __or at least one of them. I think I should ask Terrador and Cyril if they know who is parents are seeing as they are the only remaining guardians that protected his egg from harm back then._

He continued to fly he looked at the city below and thought about Malefor and all the damage he did to this place. Just the thought of him made Flame burn with hate. Then the thought of Spyro came to mind as well. It was nearly laughable comparing the two. While Malefor was this large brutal and evil dragon, Spyro on the other paw seemed frail. How could blame him though for being that way? From what Spyro told him, anyone might of turned up like he did, maybe even worse. Flame had to admit if he was in Spyro's place, he might of killed someone as well.

Flame erased these thoughts however as he saw Cyrils home come into view. Once he landed he approached the door and knocked.

**In a dark alleyway**

Spyro and Cynder were finally able to elude the guards, and now they stopped running for a moment to rest.

"Well… that didn't turn out as I had planned" said Cynder in between breaths.

"Yea well we would have left sooner if you didn't lock yourself in my cell" teased Spyro.

"If I didn't stay with you, you would be dead in a few hours, now wouldn't you" teased Cynder.

"Touche. Well at least one thing good came out of it" said Spyro as he tried to kiss Cynder only for her to place a paw over his muzzle.

"Save it for later lover boy until after we are far away from Warfang".

The two then heard the sound of paws walking across the ground and heading towards them. Moving as quickly and quietly as possible Spyro and Cynder hid behind some boxes and crates. Cynder poked her head out just a tiny bit in order to see who was approaching them. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw the familiar cheetah Hunter.

"Thank the ancestors its only you" said Cynder as she emerged from her hiding spot. "Spyro you can come out, it's only Hunter".

Once Spyro moved out of his hiding Spyro he felt Hunter pull him and Cynder into a big hug and said "Thank goodness I found you two. I was starting to worry that I might not ever find you two again. I take it that you two have made amends, Cynder?"

"He did a bit more than that, but yeah he did".

"Good to hear; now I got some good news. I found a way out of Warfang".

"Really, how" asked Spyro!?

"Well the other day when I was looking for Cynder, I found a passage that leads to the sewers underneath this city. It's a maze down there; however they have maps scattered all throughout the place for the people who work down there. On the other side of the sewers there is an opening that goes through the wall and stops on the other side. I can only presume it is used to let more air to flow down there".

"That is great news, now we can leave this place for good" said Cynder excited.

"Well what are we waiting here for, show us the way" said Spyro.

The three of them then headed towards the direction of the sewers entrance Hunter talked about. They carefully rounded several corners always checking if the coast is clear and always stayed in the shadows. Just as the turned onto another dark and empty street, they ran into the last dragons Spyro ever wanted to see again, Terrador and Nova.

Spyro was shocked to see them, and even felt a little scared considering there last encounter. If Cynder and Hunter weren't with him, he might have been cowering in fear.

"Well what do you know dear the little runt survived" said Nova.

"We don't want any trouble, we are just simply passing by, so if you will excuse us" said Hunter as Spyro, Cynder, and himself started to walk around them.

Suddenly a large wall of stone sprung up from the ground blocking off the path in from of them. "No I don't think you will. Word travels fast in this city, and I heard that the purple dragon has been caught and is going to be executed this morning" said Terrador. "If you're here then that means that you broke out of jail. Now if we were to turn him into the king, imagine all the money we will be rewarded for doing so sweetie".

A wicked grin appeared on Nova's face as she said "you're right though I doubt that he will willingly come with us".

The ground beneath Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter suddenly flung them into a nearby wall. The next thing that knew, they were pelted by hundreds of earth fragments coming from Terradors muzzle. The bombardment soon stopped and Terrador said "come with us now Spyro, and we promise that we will only hurt you and your friends a little before turning you in".

Spyro stood up, his body aching in pain and said "no I will never go with you".

He then charged at them only to be hit by Terrador's mace shaped tail blade across his face. Spyro was once again flung into the air and bounded across the ground. "This is your last chance. Now listen to your father and do as you're told" said Nova.

Spyro slowly stood back up, he legs shaking under him and blood dripped from his muzzle. He then weakly said "you're not my parents, you're monsters. All my life I've done as you told me, but no more. The only way I'm going with you is when I'm dead".

"That can be arranged" said Nova before launching a large fire ball towards Spyro. Just it made contact however, Spyro felt someone push him out of the way and taking the blast. Turning around Spyro saw smoke rise from Cynder's scales. "You will not lay a single scale on him" yelled Cynder!

"Oh look he went and got himself a girlfriend isn't that just cute" said Terrador mockingly.

Nova was just about to attack Cynder when Hunter jumped onto her back and sunk his claws into the back of her neck, though not deep enough to cause any fatal damage. Nova started to thrash around trying to throw him off. Terrador tried to assist his mate when he felt his scales start to sizzle and burn as Cynder began to fire several globs of poison at him.

"Damn you" shouted Terrador just before creating a column of stone underneath Cynder, which threw her into the air and landed back on the ground with a thud. Nova managed to grab Hunters leg with her mouth and bit down. Hunter grunted him pain and released his grip from her neck just before Nova threw him off of her. While still in midair Terrador shot a large earth bolt, which lodged itself into Hunters gut. He then landed near Spyro and Cynder

Spyro watched in fear as his only friend and the love of his life stood back up, and charged at his parents, only to be thrown aside once more.

"Give up now you two, you don't stand a chance against either of us" said Terrador.

"We will never give up. Spyro is our friend and we won't let you hurt him" said Hunter.

Both Hunter and Cynder tried to attack Terrador and Nova Once more. Nova dodged Hunter's attack and retaliated by engulfing him in flames, while Terrador simply created another pillar of stone underneath Cynder and rammed it into her chest causing her to stop her assault and tumble across the ground. She came to a halt right in from of Terrador who then lifted his paw up and stomped down on to her.

Spyro heard several bone break, and saw Cynder's eyes go wide as they were filled with pain. Hunter wasn't doing any better as Nova used her tail blade and left a large cut across Hunters chest. Hunter then fell to the ground and his body went limp. Spyro's heart sank and terror started to consume him once more. He felt his mind start to cloud before he fell unconscious.

Terrador raised his tail above Cynder's head and was just about to crush her skull when he felt several ice shards collide into his face. He stumbled backwards a bit and looked over to whoever fired at him. He then saw Spyro glaring and baring his teeth at him.

"Well it looks like someone is finally ready to play" said Terrador.

"Shut the fuck up already, you talk just as much as Blast before I killed him. Now come over here so I can kill you too" shouted Spyro.

Not wasting any more time, Terrador shot an earth missile at Spyro, while Nova shot fire balls at him as well. Spyro ignored the pain in his body and barely dodged the attacks. He was able to get close to Terrador, and lunged at his face. Terrador roared in pain as Spyro managed to leave claw marks across his left eye.

Nova then comet dashed towards him, but Spyro rolled out of the way. When he stop rolling he saw Terrador's tail coming towards him. Once again Spyro was able to dodge the attack and even managed to claw at Terrador's body. Terrador grunted in pain as he felt some blood run down the side of his body. Wanting to hurt them some more Spyro fired a current of electricity at Nova. Nova fell to her knees as the electricity flowed through her body, stunning her. Spyro began to grin and created a larger current of electricity and continued to fire it at Nova. She began to scream in pain as it felt like her insides were about to explode. A feeling of bloodlust fell upon Spyro as he started to enjoy watching Nova suffer, however he was not paying attention to Terrador who shot another earth missile which exploded upon impact.

Spyro then landed near Cynder who started to stand back up.

"You ok Spyro? Can you still fight" asked Cynder?

"Worry about yourself, and don't think for a second that im helping you. Once I kill these two, your next" said Spyro with anger in his voice.

It was at that moment when Cynder realized that this was not the Spyro she loved, but instead was the monster that killed Blast.

Terrador's wounds still stung, but he was more worried about his mate who laid on the ground and slightly twitching as the electrical current made by Spyro still ran through her body. Soon rage filled Terrador's eye's, as he bared his teeth at Spyro and Cynder. "I was going to turn you into the king and let him deal with you however I think it would be better is I just kill you myself" said Terrador right before shooting a barrage of earth missiles at the two dragons.

Spyro moved out of the way while Cynder used her shadow element and sank into the ground. As the two advanced towards the adult dragon, Terrador slammed his paw against the ground which caused a wave of earth to form in the ground and headed towards Cynder.

Seeing this Cynder jumped out of the ground and tried to jump over the wave of earth only for the back end of the wave to come up and collide into her face. Spyro on the other hand continued his charge towards Terrador. He jumped onto Terrdors back and pelted the back of his head with small shards of earth.

Terrador managed to shake him off, and formed an earth boulder around himself and charged forwards. Just as Spyro stood back up, he was flattened by Terrador. His entire body ached as he felt Terradors entire weight, plus the weight of the earth around him push down on his body. Terrador then quickly removed the earth boulder surrounding him and grabbed Spyro's tail. With all his might Terrador swung Spyro into all. Still not finished he then threw Spyro's body across the road. His body skipped across the ground three times before he come to a sudden stop as he collided with the wall Terrador created not too long ago.

Terrador approach Spyro's body and saw that he was knock out, but still alive. Wanted to change this he raised his paw above Spyro and was just about to slice him to pieces when he heard Nova yell "Terrador stop"!

Confused Terrador turned to face his mate and what he saw made his heart skip a beat. While Spyro and Cynder were fighting Terrador, Hunter woke back up and moved over to Nova's limp body. He then removed the earth shard in his gut and placed the pointed end against Nova's neck threatening to end her life.

"Unless you want your mate dead you will let Spyro and Cynder go" demanded Hunter.

Terrador still wanted to kill Spyro, however he would rather die himself then let Nova be killed. He backed away from Spyro and lowered the stone wall. Cynder then quickly ran towards Spyro and placed him on her back. She looked back at Hunter worried that when they left, Hunter would have to deal with the wrath of Terrador.

Seeing Cynder's hesitation he said "Don't worry about me, I will be just fine. You get Spyro out of here".

Cynder still didn't want to leave him behind, but did as she was told and ran towards their destination.

Spyro didn't know how long he was knocked out, but the next thing he knew was that there was a rancid smell. He slowly opened his eye's only to see that the world around him was dark. Confused and disoriented he tried to stand only for pain to shoot through his body, however he felt someone place there paw on his back and pinned him down.

"You're not going anywhere, until you give the real Spyro back to me" whispered Cynder in a hostile voice.

"Cynder please you have to…" said Spyro before Cynder quickly shushed him.

"You must keep your voice down. I managed to carry you into the sewers, but I attracted the attention of a few guards. They could be anywhere, and just about any noise will echo down here.

"Please Cynder you have to believe me that it's me and not that monster" whispered Spyro.

"Prove it" whispered Cynder still in a hostile voice.

Spyro though for a second, for he know how to convince her. He lifted his head off the ground and turned it so that was looking at her. He saw both anger and worry in her eyes. He then leaned forwards and kissed her. As they continued to kiss Spyro felt Cynder remove her paw from off of him.

Cynder knew that this was the real Spyro because his darker half had no feelings for her, and his kiss felt too good to be done by that unloving bastard.

When they finished there kiss Cynder did her best to hug him while he laid on the ground.

Spyro then noticed that Hunter was not with them. "What happened to Hunter" he whispered?

Cynder stepped away from him and he noticed that her eyes were filled with sorrow when she said "He managed to threaten Terrador with the life of your mother. In exchange of letting his mate live Terrador had to let us go. Other than that I don't know where he is or what happened to him".

Spyro stayed quiet for some time. He then heard Cynder ask "Do you think you can walk?

Spyro tried to stand. He felt pain with every muscle that moved, until he was standing up right. He then placed a paw forwards and began to walk. With every step he took came splintering pain. "Yeah I think I can".

The two were just about to head towards the opening Hunter mentioned when Spyro noticed that Cynder was cringing with pain as she began to walk. "Are you ok Cynder"?

"I will be just fine. Now let's get out of here, before we die from this terrible smell".

The two walked around the sewers and would look at every map placed down there to check were they were. However it became harder and harder to remember were to go as the fumes coming from the river of waste made their heads dizzy, and there injury's from their resent battle didn't help either.

They then came to another map hanging on the wall. It took a second to find were they were and then were the opening was. "If we continue down this path the opening should just be up ahead" said Cynder. It took a minute for what she said to register into their brains, but when it did a look of delight washed over their faces.

Eager to leave the sewers they started to run, not caring if anyone heard the echoing sound of their claws clicking against the ground.

They then came across several large stair cases that spiraled upwards, and run up them. It felt like hours until they reached to top, but all they cared for was that they were about to be free.

Free from everyone who looked down on them. Free from everyone who wants them dead. Free from everything. All that mattered was that they could finally live their lives in peace with one another.

There hopes were extinguished however as they reached the opening Hunter mentioned before. Instead of the giant hole they expected it was instead just a long narrow opening that was just barely big enough to fit both of Spyro's paws and one of Cynder's. Exhaustion suddenly hit them like a pile of bricks as they fell to the floor tired.

Then an idea dawned upon Spyro. "Hey… Cynder... can you… use your… poison element to… to make the opening… bigger" he said between breaths.

"I don't know… but I… can try".

She waited for a few moments before standing up and fired several large globs of poison at the stone wall. A loud hissing noise could be heard throughout the sewers. Spyro had no doubt that the guards looking for them could hear it. Soon light broke through the stone wall, and soon there was an exit large enough to fit the two of them. The first thing they saw was a giant shadow created by the wall that wrapped around Warfang as the sun rose higher on the other side of the city.

They were just about to walk out, when once again there hopes were cut short when they saw that they were at least 75 feet above the ground. Spyro felt so stupid that he thought the exit would be closer to the ground. If there were such an opening close to the ground it would give invaders a clear place to sneak into the city.

"What are we going to do know" asked Cynder?

Spyro thought for a moment. There was no way they could climb down, and they certainly can't go back the way they came. The only option was to fly down, but with one of Spyro's wings gone, it would be impossible for him to do so. He then said "You will have to carry me down".

"I don't know if I can Spyro. Im so tired, I can barely keep my eyes open".

"I know Cynder I feel the same way, but it is our only chance".

"I think I hear voices over here, up these stairs" said a voice, which Spyro presumed belonged to one of the guards.

"Come on Cynder we are running out of time".

Still thinking this was a bad idea; Cynder climbed on top of his back and wrapped her arms around his chest and acted as his wings. Spyro then jumped off the ledge. The two soared through the sky in a downward spiral motion as they headed towards the ground. Cynder knew that she couldn't carry him far so the sooner they got to the ground the better.

Even though it was impossible Spyro felt as if he was actually flying, and he had to admit it was one of the best feelings he had ever felt. The only thing better than this was his love for Cynder. He felt the air running over his scales, as well as the wind blowing across his face. His body felt weightless and he felt his body relaxed as they continued to drift downwards.

When they were about 45 feet off the ground, Cynder groaned in pain. "Spyro I don't know how much longer I can keep this up". Her wings were screaming in pain with the extra weight it had to carry, and were about to give up on her.

Several thoughts ran through Spyro's head as he tried to think of a way to get them both to the ground safely, however nothing he thought of would help. That is when a new thought came to his mind. He then began to thrash around trying to escape Cynder's grasp.

"SPYRO WHAT ARE YOU DOING" screamed Cynder?! "STOP IT, YOUR GOING TO FALL"!

"Cynder I don't have any other choice. Either I fall, or the both of us do. Now let go of me" said Spyro as he continued to struggle.

"No way Spyro I won't let go you no matter… NO"! In the middle of her sentence Spyro managed to break free from of her grasp and plummeted towards the ground. Cynder started to dive down after him with her paws stretched out in front of her, but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't reach him.

Spyro managed to flip himself around so that he was looking at Cynder as he fell. He saw tears streaming out of her eyes as she tried to grab him. He closed his eyes and smiled at her before mouthing to her, I love you.

Then his world went blank, and Cynder's heart shattered into a million pieces as Spyro hit the ground with a loud thud. Quickly pulling up so she wouldn't meet the same fate as him she landed next to him. She began to cry over his body fearing that he was dead. Suddenly she heard the voices of the guards up on top of the entrance she created. If she didn't move quick they would be found.

Cynder picked up Spyro's limp body and ran towards the wall. She laid him flat against it and used her shadow element to concealing them in the shadow the wall casted. Soon she saw several dragons fly across the sky in search for them. She stayed as still as possible as see did her best to muffle her crying. After all the dragons disappeared from site, Cynder placed Spyro back onto her back and carried him off into the distance. The only thing fueling her was her need to get Spyro to a safe place.

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? I don't care what you have to say about even if you think your flameing me, I want to know what you think. Will Spyro live? find out in the next and LAST chapter of Mistreated. Like always I would like to thank Equinoxwolf for all of your help.**


End file.
